


Каузальная атрибуция

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slow Burn, Torture, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В замкнутом цикле рутины МакКой почти позабыл, зачем пришёл в Академию и от чего бежал, но теперь в его жизни была загадка, которую хотелось разгадать. Загадке было шестнадцать лет и её звали Павел.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Hikaru Sulu, Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Каузальная атрибуция

**Author's Note:**

> Каузальная атрибуция (от лат. causa — причина лат. attributio — приписывание) — феномен межличностного восприятия, заключается в интерпретации, приписывании причин действий другого человека.
> 
> Иллюстрации к макси:  
> [«То ангел смерти, смертью тленной // От уз земных освобожденный!»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918804)  
> [«Ophiúchus»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918948)

_Противоположностью счастья является не грусть, а скука. Когда ты хочешь быть счастливым, ты ищешь не то, что сделает тебя счастливым, а то, что тебя увлечет. И по той же логике ненависть не была полной противоположностью любви. Даже ненависть является в своем роде уважением, которое ты испытываешь к чьему-то существованию. Если кто-то заботит тебя настолько, что ты предпочел бы видеть его мертвым, а не живым, значит, ты думаешь о нём.  
Э. Ш. Юдковски_

__

В первый раз МакКой заметил Павла Чехова на церемонии поступления — полной тяжеловесного пафоса Империи, не скупившейся на лишнее напоминание о своих могуществе и непобедимости. Красно-чёрный с золотом напирал отовсюду, свет слепил единственный глаз, и поэтому из множества фигур кадетов Леонард смог выделить лишь одну, невысокую и тонкую. Приглядевшись, он распознал четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку, донельзя серьёзного и в то же время поразительно невинного, пока что без единого шрама на лице.  
Позже Леонард узнал, что шрамы на лице Паши оставляют редко. Надо было смотреть на спину.

Во второй раз МакКой увидел Павла Чехова тащившим труп вниз по лестнице общежития.  
— Никому ни слова, пожалуйста. — Слишком юный для кадета парнишка поднял на Леонарда взгляд, невинно улыбаясь, светло и дружелюбно.  
Тот, вспомнив о мелком кадете с поступления, сложил два и четырнадцать. Неплохо. На лице у юноши всё ещё не было ни шрама, зато сияла улыбка, а вьющиеся мелкими кудряшками волосы едва ли прикрывали уши без единого прокола.  
— А что мне с этого?  
— Трахаться с тобой не буду, — сразу и как-то почти машинально предупредил парень.  
У него было странное произношение с лёгким акцентом — может, он был из той провинции Империи, где разрешили сохранить свой изначальный язык? Или из семьи бунтарей-отщепенцев? Тогда непонятно, что он делает здесь. Оставив этот вопрос на будущее, МакКой шагнул ближе.  
— Это же...  
— Доктор Дэвис, — подсказал юноша. — Преподавал у нас астронавигацию до сегодняшнего вечера.  
На груди доктора Дэвиса была необычная резаная рана в форме кольца, а шея вспорота чем-то очевидно менее элегантным, чем кинжал.  
— Чем это ты его? — поинтересовался Леонард, присаживаясь возле тела и осматривая остальные следы.  
— «Розочкой», — вздохнул парень. — Национальное оружие для драки после пьянки.  
— Ты пил с ним?  
— Он справлялся за двоих.  
Леонард поднял взгляд от тела и уставился на юного убийцу рядом с собой. Он был наготове, если тот решит устранить случайного свидетеля, но, похоже, паренька это не волновало.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Павел, — улыбнулся тот. — Поможешь дотащить тело до перерабатывающего бака?  
— У меня есть идея получше, — хмыкнул Леонард. — Давай ты поможешь мне дотащить тело до медицинского крыла.  
Уложив то, что было доктором Дэвисом, на кушетку для вскрытия, Леонард отослал парня подальше, обещая, что тело никто не найдёт.  
Вскрытие дало ответы на пару вопросов и заставило задать несколько новых. Дэвис был чертовски пьян, но не возбуждён, и не имел секса в последние несколько часов. Зато получил вместе с алкоголем небольшую дозу какого-то препарата, который был МакКою не знаком, но действовал как нейропаралитик. Симптомы едва успели начать проявляться на момент смерти — значит, либо Павел был нетерпелив, либо Дэвис был догадлив даже после нескольких бутылок.  
С этой секунды мальчишка со странным акцентом превратился в загадку.

Леонарду повезло — или не повезло — все годы учёбы делить комнату с Джеймсом Кирком, нежно обожаемым протеже известного капитана Кристофера Пайка, и в этом были свои плюсы и минусы.  
Джеймс был умён, хитёр и изворотлив как сам дьявол, его целеустремлённость не знала границ — но и за свои успехи он научился награждать себя сам, а от последствий его приходилось лечить именно соседу по комнате.  
МакКой начал подозревать, что Пайк поселил их вместе специально, высказал эту мысль Кирку, и тот кивнул, добавляя:  
— Кристофер сказал, что тебе можно доверять, мол, Леонарду нечего терять здесь и не за что сражаться.  
МакКой скривился, и Джеймс добавил:  
— Но ты мне понравился, Боунс, смирись.  
— Иди нахуй.  
— Пойду в четырнадцать-двадцать, в моём расписании орионка-первокурсница и её братец-практикант.  
МакКой пожал плечами, доставая из сумки небольшой гипошприц.  
— Вколи себе это прямо перед встречей.  
— Ты наконец-то решился меня отравить?  
— Это заблокирует воздействие орионских феромонов, придурок.  
Боунс почти не рискует, обращаясь так к одному из самых опасных и непредсказуемых психопатов среди кадетов: за два года в одной комнате Кирк научился доверять своему доктору и установил с ним некое подобие союза — что было крайне удобно в условиях жёсткой конкуренции Академии.  
По крайней мере, полугода хватило остальным, чтобы понять и отвалить от Леонарда. Тому это было только на руку, особенно учитывая, что с уменьшенным после потери глаза обзором противостоять внезапным нападениям было сложнее. Поэтому МакКой занял позицию наблюдателя.  
Кирк старательно нарывался, одновременно ухитряясь управлять событиями и быть в их центре.  
МакКой лечил.  
В этом замкнутом цикле он почти позабыл, зачем пришёл в Академию и от чего бежал, но теперь в его жизни была загадка, которую хотелось разгадать.  
Загадке было шестнадцать лет и её звали Павел.

МакКой не стал просить Джима влезть в базу студентов и найти досье запавшего в душу парнишки. Вместо этого он воспользовался доступом своего научного руководителя и скачал себе на падд медицинские файлы Павла, заодно узнав и его фамилию. «Чехов». Павел Андреевич.  
До Павла Андреевича мальчишка ещё не дорос, усмехнулся своим мыслям МакКой. Он развернул файл на весь экран и приступил к чтению, стараясь не ускоряться из-за нетерпения, а читать внимательно и вдумчиво, анализируя каждую строчку.  
Возраст — с ним Леонард не прогадал. Сейчас парню шестнадцать.  
Здоровье — идеальное, не считая лёгкой анемии. Его меню подкорректировано с учётом этого. На головные боли и слабость не жалуется с десяти лет.  
Психологический портрет...  
Леонард отключил экран падда.  
Он любил предсказуемость, продуманность и известную последовательность действий — но загадку Павла Чехова хотелось разгадать лично.  
Хоть и вряд ли выдастся возможность.

В третий раз Павел пришёл к МакКою сам.  
Джеймс остался где-то на ночь, и Леонард уже заготовил аптечку с запасом — он знал, как заканчиваются подобные загулы Кирка. Но он точно не ожидал, что в комнату постучится кто-то ещё: Джеймс никогда не стучал, он вваливался, нахально и собственнически, на его лице всегда было такое самодовольное выражение, будто ему принадлежала не только комната, но и всё в ней, включая Боунса.  
Однако настойчивый стук в дверь был неожиданным, и Леонард прихватил гипошприц, прежде чем открыть дверь. И на секунду замер.  
В полушаге от двери — безопасное расстояние, чтобы достать оружие или уклониться от удара — стоял Павел. Бледнее обычного, часто дышащий, растрёпанный и неестественно ровно держащийся, и МакКой, уже знакомый с этими симптомами, отступил, приглашающе махнув рукой.  
— Покажи, куда тебя ранили, — только и сказал он.  
Чехов послушно зашёл в комнату, даже не отреагировав на закрывшуюся дверь — исчезнувшую возможность побега, — и повернулся к Боунсу спиной. Тот выругался сквозь зубы, затем рявкнул:  
— Ложись на живот, быстро!  
Павел послушался, падая на койку, пока доктор торопливо потрошил аптечку, доставая бинты, скальпель и гипошприц с анестетиком. Вколол вокруг раны, прикидывая, насколько глубоко вошло лезвие, задело ли рёберную артерию и есть ли пневмоторакс. Всё зависело от угла проникновения и формы лезвия — и от того, насколько это лезвие внутри разболтано.  
— Ты как сломать его ухитрился?  
— Схватился за лазерный нож, — пробормотал Павел, кусая губы и стараясь не ёрзать. Боль медленно приглушалась. — Мы в лаборатории подрались.  
Кто именно «мы», Леонард решил выяснить позже.  
— Оно загнутое, что ли, — буркнул он, проводя датчиком трикодера в паре сантиметров над кожей Павла.  
Колотая рана оказалась глубокой, и то, что клинок с крюкоподобным выступом застрял, зацепившись за ребро, помогло сломать его — но не давало вытащить. В Академии модификации стандартных кинжалов запрещались: флот Империи не желал терять потенциально талантливых кадетов слишком часто.  
Значит, кто-то настолько наглый, чтобы идти наперекор правилам.  
Боунс взялся за лазерный скальпель.  
— Будет больно, — предупредил он. — У меня нет времени ждать, пока анестезия полностью подействует.  
Павел согласно что-то промычал и закусил край подушки.  
Леонард только потом задумался, откуда парень так хорошо знает, что нужно делать.  
И почему вся спина у Чехова покрыта шрамами.

Под утро пришёл Кирк, довольный, с царапинами на спине и ягодицах, весь в засосах и укусах. Посмотрел на спящего Чехова, затем — на сидящего рядом с ним МакКоя, и усмехнулся:  
— Ты глаз не сомкнул?  
— У него лёгкое начало поджиматься, — буркнул Боунс. — Колотая рана. Благо, задетую артерию зафиксировало само же лезвие.  
Очень много таких «хорошо, что» и «как повезло, что». Леонард дал Павлу отключиться лишь тогда, когда извлёк остатки ножа, залатал и обработал всё, что мог, оставив заживляющий гель делать своё дело. Сам он уснуть так и не смог — почему-то казалось, что стоит отвлечься, как Чехову станет хуже.  
— А почему он на моей кровати? — Джеймс присел рядом с МакКоем, наклонившись над невинно спящим Павлом.  
— Твоя ближе к двери, — парировал Боунс. — Сам её так поставил.  
Кирк поднял на него взгляд. На миг показалось: сейчас скажет что-то важное, очень глубоко скрытое под личиной успешного капитанского протеже. Но — Джеймс промолчал.  
Впрочем, МакКой догадывался: Кирк считал себя более боеспособным и жаждал самолично защитить своё пространство от вторжения, даже если это означало риск быть убитым в первую очередь.  
В общем-то, Леонард был не против: получалось, будто Кирк его защищает.  
— Я тогда твою займу, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Джеймс, поднимаясь и хлопая Боунса по плечу. — Пусть мальчишка спит, пока может.  
Если бы МакКой не был уверен в том, что Кирк ничего не знает, то подумал бы, что Джеймс в курсе, какие Чехова ждут неприятности.  
Но Кирк не знал — просто всегда ждал крупной подставы от реальности.  
В этом МакКой понимал его очень хорошо.

Проснулся Павел не сразу, ближе к вечеру. Джеймс ещё в полпервого умотал на спецкурс, заявив, что эту пару ему пропускать нельзя, «особенно то, что ждёт меня после пары, так что готовь аптечку».  
Светлые ресницы задрожали, затем Чехов открыл глаза и посмотрел на МакКоя мутно, всё ещё не осознавая, где он и что с ним.  
— Ты в безопасности, — поспешил сказать тот. — Но лучше не двигайся.  
Павел снова уткнулся лицом в подушку, выдыхая медленно. Леонард принёс ему воды, придержал стакан, чуть поворачивая юношу за плечо и помогая осторожно выпить.  
— Ещё?.. — выдохнул Чехов, глядя на МакКоя благодарно и просяще одновременно.  
Тот не заставил Павла долго ждать, наблюдая внимательно, как тот пьёт, всё так же торопливо, жадно; в какой-то момент Леонард даже потянулся ближе, убирая подушечкой большого пальца стекающую по беззащитно открытому горлу капельку воды.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Чехов, отдавая стакан и опять падая лицом в подушку. — С меня... Чего ты хочешь?  
— Сперва в себя приди, — фыркнул МакКой, стаскивая с Чехова одеяло и проверяя повязку.  
По идее, заживляющий гель должен был работать, но где-то через полчаса надо было его обновить. Пока же Леонард провёл кончиками пальцев по спине мальчишки, обводя светлые полоски шрамов.  
— Хотя есть кое-что, — пробормотал он, и спина Павла сразу напряглась. — Расслабься, Чехов.  
Это, похоже, нисколько паренька не успокоило, поэтому Леонард сразу продолжил:  
— Мне нужна только информация. — Он продолжал поглаживать чуть расслабившегося Чехова по спине. — Просто интересно, что за следы у тебя на спине?  
— А если я не отвечу? — тихо прошептал почти в подушку Павел, да так, что доктор едва его расслышал.  
— То я решу, что ты — крайне неблагодарный сучёныш, не заслуживающий того, чтобы помогать тебе в следующий раз.  
МакКой произнёс это совершенно спокойно, лишь констатируя факт. Словно говоря: «Не знаю, что за причины у тебя были идти ко мне, но в следующий раз я просто посмотрю, как ты сдохнешь». Боунс сделал ставку на то, что мальчишке нужна его помощь, и, похоже, не прогадал: через несколько секунд Павел осторожно приподнял плечи, подложив руки под подбородок, и наклонил голову, чтобы видеть сидящего рядом доктора.  
— Это шрамы, — он говорил максимально отстранённо, но Леонард видел, как нервно подёргиваются уголки нежных, ещё не испорченных чужими укусами, губ. — Расплата за зло, дремлющее во мне.  
От его слов веяло чужими, словно кто-то вдолбил это парню в голову.  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?  
Павел закрыл глаза.  
— Я не могу говорить об этом с тобой, понимаешь? — Он говорил тихо, словно боялся, что их кто-то услышит даже здесь. — Давай другой вопрос, если хочешь.  
— Твой акцент. Не отпирайся, иногда он проскальзывает. Что это за язык?  
На этот раз Чехов нервно облизнул губы, закусив нижнюю — значит, дело было не в нетронутости, а в подростковой способности восстанавливаться? Или кто-то другой помогал? От мысли, что мальчишку мог лечить кто-то другой, кольнуло острое собственническое чувство.  
— Русский.  
— Его больше не существует, Павел.  
— Не существует, — бесцветно согласился тот, и его взгляд словно вновь помутнел.  
Леонард поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы Чехов начал спорить.  
— Но твой акцент...  
— Нет никакого акцента! — прошипел тот, вопреки своим словам лишь ещё хуже скрывая то, что немного искажает звуки. Похоже, с нарастанием эмоций контроль над произношением ослабевал. — Нет такого языка, нет никакого акцента, и меня тоже нет, ясно?  
МакКой, растерявшись, кивнул.  
Павел же после всплеска эмоций неожиданно успокоился, уткнулся в подушку и вскоре вновь задремал: по-видимому, его силы всё ещё не восстановились.  
Снимая повязку и промазывая заново заживляющим гелем его рану, нанося сверху специальный фиксирующий спрей, Леонард не мог избавиться от мысли, что вся эта история — что-то больше, чем удачное поступление гениального мальчика из провинции.  
Чехов — что-то большее.  
И, пожалуй, невредно будет всё-таки поделиться этим с Джеймсом — предварительно пояснив, что если тот растреплет об этом кому-нибудь, то Леонард совершенно случайно всадит ему просроченный препарат, и — нет, конечно, трибунал будет очень прискорбным событием, но Кирка уже не вернёт.  
Джеймс всё-таки был умным, и умел понимать, какие границы лучше не переступать и с какими людьми лучше не становиться врагами.  
Через пару часов Чехов проснулся вновь, и Леонард сразу подал ему стакан воды.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Павел. — Можно повернуться? На животе уже неудобно лежать.  
МакКой задумался, затем вздохнул:  
— Чёрт с тобой, только осторожно. Если вдруг почувствуешь, что что-то не так, или что дышать тяжело — говори, понял?  
— Ты беспокоишься?  
— Не зря же я тебя выхаживал.  
Чехов кивнул, принимая такое объяснение, и осторожно повернулся на бок — не на тот, на котором была рана, а на другой, — и оказался лицом к МакКою.  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
— Любопытство, — честно признался тот. — Но тебе придётся удовлетворить его, если продолжишь прибегать ко мне раненый.  
Чехов задумался, затем серьёзно кивнул.  
Леонард хмыкнул, поднялся, потягиваясь и разминая затёкшее тело, и завалился в кровать, собираясь поспать.  
— Я занял твоё место?  
— Вообще-то, Джеймса.  
— Кирка?  
— Ага. Можешь всем хвастаться, что побывал в его постели, хотя это не такое уж редкое достижение.  
Мальчишка фыркнул как-то совсем по-детски, и Леонард на мгновение задумался: а ведь Павел едва ли старше Джоанны. И тоже худой, сообразительный и ясноглазый.  
— Ты спишь с ним?  
— С ним не поспишь, — буркнул Боунс, отвлекаясь от ассоциаций. — С ним и аптечкой я целую ночь могу ебаться.  
Павел рассмеялся, и вновь Леонард поразился, какой у мальчишки невинный смех. Больше удивило лишь то, что МакКой осознал — он сам смеётся вместе с этим парнем.  
— В следующий раз придешь раненый — с тебя ответы, — резко сказал он, отворачиваясь.  
Павел кивнул и, поняв, что Леонард его не видит, добавил:  
— Понял, — таким тоном, словно точно знал, что вернётся.  
МакКой одновременно хотел и не хотел его возвращения.

Дальше Леонард не считал встречи с Чеховым: их было много, но недостаточно, чтобы стать рутиной или начать раздражать. И недостаточно, чтобы раскрыть загадку полностью.

Второй семестр третьего курса, вечер понедельника: колотое в бок. Павел прижимает к ране скомканную ткань формы, смотрит на открывшего ему дверь Леонарда и говорит вместо приветствия:  
— Я родился в Ленинградской области.  
МакКой смотрит на него с лёгким недоумением, из-за его плеча выглядывает Джеймс, и Чехов сжимает губы, отводя взгляд. Леонард отмирает, хватает Павла и затаскивает в комнату, тут же укладывая на кровать — в этот раз на свою. Джеймс на удивление молчалив, он лишь сидит на своей койке и наблюдает, щурясь: не помогая и не мешая.  
Чехов засыпает, стоит только МакКою закончить с ним. Леонард засыпает рядом, но позже Джеймс перетаскивает его на свою постель, шепнув:  
— Я всё равно хотел переночевать в другом месте.  
Леонард хмыкает в ответ, засыпая вновь.  
Утром Павел исчезает, и МакКою почти не жаль этого засранца.

Такое повторяется раз за разом, почти одинаково, разнятся только раны, полученные в стычках, и то, что говорит Павел, прежде чем МакКой начнёт оказывать ему помощь. Постепенно его признания складываются в единую картину, и Леонард бережно хранит в своей памяти каждый элемент этого паззла.  
«В моей семье говорили на запрещённом языке».  
«Моих родителей арестовали, когда мне было семь».  
«У меня всё ещё иногда болит голова и слабость, но ни один врач не знает об этом».  
(После этого МакКой, пересекаясь с Павлом в коридоре, впихивает тому в ладонь добытые не совсем законным путём витамины с железом. Они не говорят об этом).  
«Доктор Дэвис заметил, когда я выругался по-русски».  
«Я ни разу не мухлевал на тестах и экзаменах».  
«Каждый месяц меня проверяют на лояльность Империи, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать».  
«Я не знаю, продолжатся ли проверки после, но иногда мне снится, что они не закончатся никогда».

Под конец учебного года, в ночь со среды на четверг, Павел приходит, скребётся в дверь, надеясь достучаться до Леонарда, минуя его соседа, но открывает именно Джеймс.  
— Я к МакКою.  
— Знаю, Паша. — Кирку доставляет удовольствие видеть, как Павел вздрагивает от такой формы своего имени. Значит, его источник не врал. — Он спит после экзамена, так что дай мне вескую причину его разбудить.  
Чехов сжимает губы, в его ясных глазах ураганом вздымается злость. Кирк встречает его взгляд своим — спокойным, уверенным, без издевки. Павел замирает, смотрит ниже, на растянутые в ухмылке губы Джеймса, и подчиняется нехотя.  
Он поворачивается к Кирку спиной — то, чего нельзя делать, если хочешь выжить, — и задирает форму.  
На спине мальчишки — узкие неглубокие порезы, те самые, происхождение которых МакКой так и не выведал. Кирк усмехается, после чего наклоняет голову:  
— Проходи, — и добавляет почти мстительно, — Паша.  
Леонард просыпается почти мгновенно, хоть и нелегко. В голове давит, но отлично бодрит зрелище Павла у его кровати, обнажённого по пояс. Губа прикушена, кожа кажется ещё бледнее с контрастной россыпью веснушек на плечах, но больше Леонарда волнует то, что он видит, когда Чехов показывает причину своего визита.  
Причину шрамов.  
Леонард укладывает мальчишку на живот, обрабатывает спину: при его уходе порезы затянутся наутро и исчезнут к завтрашнему вечеру. Всё это МакКой говорит Павлу, а тот кивает и выдыхает тихо:  
— Сегодня была проверка на лояльность.  
Леонард быстро переглядывается с Джеймсом — тот кивает, и в этот раз точно знает что-то, о чём его Боунс позже придирчиво расспросит, — и вновь поворачивается к Чехову.  
— Ты её прошёл?  
— Если здесь и жив, то прошёл.

— Твой мальчишка — сын сектантов из провинции в Европе, — говорит Кирк, когда они с Леонардом остаются наедине, если можно так считать: Чехов в отключке, МакКой лично всадил ему хорошую дозу снотворного. — Слишком мелкий, чтобы быть убитым, поэтому его определили в интернат на перевоспитание, а когда обнаружили, что парень чёртов гений, перевели в колледж, откуда уже он сам подал заявку на поступление в Академию.  
— Захотел сбежать в космос? — хмыкает Боунс.  
— Возможно. — Джеймс кивает, отвечая усмешкой. — Поэтому куратор из преподавательского состава регулярно проверяет его, не задумал ли мальчишка чего-нибудь против Империи.  
Боунс закатывает глаза.  
— Он просто...  
— На три месяца младше твоей дочери? Боунс, это опасный мелкий ублюдок, который успел «потерять» трёх кураторов за два года обучения. Кому-то наверху очень хочется увидеть его в расцвете способностей, и только благодаря этому он жив.  
— Как ты? — вырывается у Леонарда раньше, чем тот успевает одёрнуть себя.  
Джим сжимает кулаки и говорит вкрадчиво:  
— Боунс, я — сын героя Империи, а Пайк — мой не менее героический опекун. Твой же выродок — подозрительный отброс общества, словно неразорвавшийся снаряд, который только и ждёт повода.  
«Зло, которое дремлет во мне».  
Леонарду всё ещё интересно, у кого Павел это подхватил.  
— Может быть, — МакКой скрещивает руки на груди. — Но для меня вы лишь два кретина, которые приходят ко мне зализывать раны.  
— Я защищаю тебя!  
— От чего? — Леонард сам не замечает, как повышает голос. — От мелкого пацана, который даже с произношением справиться не может?!  
— От твоего прошлого! Думаешь, тебе дали бы амнистию, если бы ты не был нужен Пайку прикрывать мою спину? От твоего настоящего — ты бы знал, сколько врагов у тебя здесь, с которыми мне приходится разбираться! Думаешь, я просто так люблю место у двери, подставляясь? Ты крепко спишь по ночам — и знаешь, благодаря кому? Я, блядь, отплатил тебе за каждый залеченный порез с избытком — а ты хочешь подставиться ради малолетнего ублюдка просто потому, что он родился почти в тот же год, что и твоя драгоценная Джоанна?  
Кирк дышит часто, разгорячённый собственной тирадой, но смотрит на МакКоя всё так же вызывающе. Тот не знает, наверное, впервые, что сказать: с такой стороны он Джеймса ещё не видел.  
Получается, Джеймс всё это время о нём заботился.  
Вроде как.  
И теперь продолжает заботиться, пытаясь объяснить всю опасность контакта с Чеховым. Леонарда смущает, что Кирк подозрительно прав, и мозаика складывается хорошо и легко, только вот картинка получается не очень приятная.  
Павел всё ещё спит у него на кровати, открытый и беззащитный.

Экзамены они все сдают успешно: и Джеймс, и Леонард, и Павел. И если у МакКоя изначально было медицинское образование, и он проходил лишь трёхгодичное переобучение, то Кирк с Чеховым — два гения-выпендрёжника, которые проходят программу по максимально быстрому пути, сдавая заранее всё, что можно, и получая высшие отметки.  
А потом их всех определяют на корабль Пайка.

Через неделю после старта миссии Леонарду в каюту стучится Чехов.  
— Теперь у тебя есть лазарет на корабле, — бурчит тот, оглядывая гостя и убирая фазер. — Почему я?  
— Я тебе доверяю, — честно говорит Павел, глядя прямо и открыто, и добавляет: — Мне нравятся апельсины.  
До доктора не сразу доходит, что Чехов вновь пытается торговать информацией о себе в обмен на лечение.  
— Это стоит того, чтобы тебя лечить? — хмыкает МакКой.  
— Не стоит, — соглашается Павел. — Ведь намного больше мне нравишься ты.  
Леонард смотрит на энсина — форма смотрится на Чехове великолепно — и не знает, что ответить. По взгляду Павла понятно, о каком типе влечения он говорит, и МакКою нечего на это ответить. Его глаза — теперь у него есть второй, механический глаз, ради которого стоило латать Кирка всё это время — находят пятно крови, расползающееся по плечу, и Леонард не выдерживает.  
— Этого достаточно, — размыто отвечает он, хватая Павла за здоровое плечо и затаскивая внутрь.

Когда Чехов засыпает на его кровати, МакКой осознаёт: это не комната в общежитии, куда в любой момент мог зайти Кирк или кто-то ещё. Это — его личная каюта, и Чехов сейчас в его полной власти. Спит. Теперь ему семнадцать, он подрос, но всё такой же нескладный, кудрявый и юный. И шрамов на спине больше, ещё немного — и сетка светлых линий сплетётся в единый покров.  
Леонард проводит ладонью по щеке Павла, и тот прижимается, словно ластится, хотя МакКой точно знает, что мальчишка крепко спит.  
Безоружный. Безвредный и беззащитный.  
Леонард не знает, что с ним делать, а тут ещё и «мне нравишься ты».  
Ещё бы не нравился. Кирк вон тоже предлагает Боунсу съехаться, но, в отличие от Чехова, даже не скрывает, что ему банально лень добираться до каюты МакКоя.  
Утром Леонард меняет Павлу повязку, а потом говорит, едва энсин открывает рот для благодарности:  
— Проваливай, тебя ждёт работа.  
Чехов кивает и ретируется из его каюты так быстро, что МакКой даже не успевает заметить, расстроен тот или нет.  
Ну и пусть.  
Кирк прав: мальчишка — не Джоанна, и если Леонард не хочет потерять заработанные привилегии, то нечего якшаться с парнем, возомнившим о себе невесть что. Боунсу очень нравятся личная каюта, должность помощника главы медслужбы — ради неё он немного поработал кинжалом, но это неожиданно оказалось интереснее, чем он предполагал, — и новый, отлично работающий глаз.  
Он не променяет их на какого-то пацана.

Павел пропадает на мостике, как и Кирк, заделавшийся первым помощником и, кажется, положивший глаз на вулканца из научного отдела. Боунс особо не волнуется из-за этого: благо, о пон-фарре он Джеймсу рассказал заранее, а Павел...  
Леонард поначалу ждал. Ловил себя на мыслях, что мальчишка вновь придёт, что за их первой встречей на «Энтерпрайз» будет вторая, третья; что Павел объяснится, расскажет, что он имел в виду. Что Леонард дорешает загадку, закроет гештальт и выгонит эту паршивую овцу прочь — пусть приходит в медотсек, как все остальные, кроме Джеймса.  
Но Чехов всё не приходил, и постепенно надежда и уверенность превратились в ненависть и нервозность.  
Треклятый мальчишка.  
МакКоя начинает раздражать всё, связанное с Павлом. Начинает злить то, что паззл сложился не до конца.  
Но больше всего вызывает ярость то, что Чехов признался в любви — и исчез, будто всё это было просто шуткой. Просто ложью — как, может, и всё остальное, о чём мальчишка говорил раньше, и тогда всё в голове путается, становится слишком болезненным.  
Чёрт с ним. Это не забота Леонарда.  
У него забот и так полно: его научная работа обретает смысл, когда есть огромные возможности для экспериментов, более того, с ассистенткой Чэпел работать намного приятнее, чем в Академии в компании кого-нибудь из преподавателей. Здесь есть, где развернуться.  
И когда в лазарет попадает энсин с похожими на Павла кудрями, рука Леонарда не дёргается ни разу, а сердце не сбивается с ритма, пока он подготавливает удачно подвернувшегося гостя к эксперименту, делая надрезы на коже.  
— У тебя подходящая группа крови, — говорит Леонард кричащему энсину, словно сообщает что-то очень важное и интересное. — И, знаешь, толщина артерии здесь идеально подходит для...  
Он любит пояснять подопытным, что происходит: в конце концов, часть его опытов одновременно и пытка, и так срабатывает намного эффективней.  
Доктор МакКой знает, что капитан Пайк уважает его, ценит и начинает бояться, как и все на корабле.  
Кроме, может быть, Джеймса Кирка.  
О Чехове Леонард даже не думает.  
Счётчик встреч обнуляется.

У Леонарда слишком много дел, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям о ненавистном мальчишке. Он учится у М’Бенги многому, внимательно изучает его практику с нелюдьми, просматривает исследования, проведённые на Вулкане: до того, как эту чёртову планету зачистили от всех «излишков» культуры, доктор М’Бенга успел многое узнать о зеленокровных тварях. Исследования пришельцев выглядят перспективно, особенно тех, что схожи с людьми в некоторых реакциях, но способны вырабатывать недоступные людям гормоны и вещества. С вулканских особенностей Леонард переключается на андорианские, а затем и на орионские: материала мало, ещё меньше — подопытных, но это лишь стимул для МакКоя заняться механизмами синтеза, выяснить, почему некоторые вещества, которые тела пришельцев вырабатывают естественным путём, так сложно повторить искусственно.  
Он занимается этим в перерывах между оказанием медицинской помощи, и его радует, когда Пайк отправляет ему кого-то «на списание». Обычно это люди, но на них можно проверить тот или иной препарат, затем провести симуляцию с учётом особенностей организма — да и для человека порой можно найти интересное решение. Иногда это импланты, иногда — хирургическое вмешательство, иногда — препараты, всё более сложные и изощрённые.  
Как-то Кирк спрашивает Леонарда, в чём практический смысл его исследований, нельзя ли что-нибудь уже использовать, «а то зависаешь в медотсеке, скажи хоть, ради чего?», и от него не отвязаться.  
— Угости своего вулканца шоколадом, — отвечает Леонард, усмехаясь. — Потом поблагодаришь.  
Джеймс благодарит бутылкой хорошего алкоголя, «Боунс, это было охренительно!» и просьбой залечить несколько особо сильных последствий бурного секса с вулканцем, у которого начисто снесло крышу от желания трахаться. Леонард эту просьбу выполняет, а затем обновляет выданную Джеймсу аптечку.  
У него своих дел полно.  
Не до влюблённых.

После опасной миссии, когда Леонард уже исходил кругами весь медотсек, к нему врывается Джеймс — раненый, но почти целый — с Пайком на руках. МакКой колеблется, и в этот момент глава медслужбы, доктор М'Бенга бросается к капитану. Леонард тут же оказывается возле Кирка, и Джеймс шипит:  
— Займись Кристофером!  
— Им занимаются, — огрызается МакКой, дёргая плечом в сторону суетящихся вокруг капитана медсестёр и главного врача. — Сам видишь.  
Паника в глазах Кирка постепенно исчезает, он понимает: всё согласно субординации. Он даёт Боунсу обработать свои раны, остановить кровотечение, также почти спокойно принимает гипошприц с релаксантом.  
— Спасибо. — Джеймс хлопает было МакКоя по плечу, но тут же бледнеет, глядя куда-то позади доктора.  
Леонард оборачивается и видит: Пайку лишь хуже. Слишком большая потеря крови, глубокие раны и задет позвоночник, рёберная артерия порвана в нескольких местах, многочисленные разрывы органов брюшной полости. М'Бенга пытается спасти — профессионально, быстро, — но по его лицу и лёгкой суетливости заметно, что капитану не выжить.  
— Помоги ему, — выдыхает Джеймс. — Боунс. Пожалуйста.  
Он говорит тихо, и поэтому Леонард остаётся единственным, кто слышал, как Кирк кого-то о чём-то умоляет.  
— Я не могу, — шепчет он в ответ. — Джеймс, он уже...  
Кирк сжимает его плечо так крепко, что остаются синяки, и ничего больше не говорит.  
Через два дня доктор М'Бенга случайно оказывается в разгерметизировавшемся шлюзе и вылетает в космос.

Джеймс ожидаемо становится капитаном, вулканец — его старшим помощником, а МакКою, поднявшемуся по карьерной лестнице до должности главы медицинской службы, периодически приходится наведываться на мостик. Пару раз всё обошлось, на месте навигатора сидел О'Райли, но затем Кирку в очередной раз захотелось позвать главного медика на переговоры с недавно встреченной расой, прикидывающей последствия присоединения к Империи и возможные альтернативы. Альтернатива была одна — истребление. Присоединение означало рабство, потерю культуры, традиций и всей собственности, в будущем — возможно — равенство в правах с уже подтвердившими свою лояльность расами. Кирк, естественно, описывал это слегка иначе, однако действия в случае отказа присоединиться описал чётко и лаконично.  
Всё время его беседы Леонард старался не смотреть на навигатора. На Павла. На чертовски изменившегося Павла: парню уже восемнадцать, его волосы отросли и были забраны в короткий хвост, открывая шею. В ушах — многочисленные проколы с пирсингом, словно Чехов решил компенсировать себе годы игры в приличного мальчика.  
Уже не мальчик и уже не приличный.  
Чехов ни разу не оборачивается, не обращается к доктору, хотя активно общается с рулевым, Хикару Сулу. Улыбается ему, насмешливо спрашивает что-то, и не чувствуется, что его хоть как-то гнетёт отсутствие или присутствие Леонарда.  
Отлично, думает МакКой, в этом мы взаимны.  
Вечером, принимая душ, он кончает, видя Павла перед глазами: именно такого, наглого, насмешливого и чужого, с бесстыдно обнажённой шеей, к которой так и хочется прижаться губами, укусить нежную кожу и любоваться синяками на фоне россыпи веснушек.  
Подростки растут слишком быстро, и в какой-то момент прекращают быть детьми.

— Он всё ещё ровесник Джоанны, — говорит Джеймс, когда они пьют вечером вместе. — И мелкий ублюдок, который только и ждёт возможности занять место капитана.  
— Он-то? — фыркает МакКой.  
— А ты думал, — Кирк вздыхает вдруг как-то по-взрослому, очень устало, меж его бровей залегает морщинка. — Каждый из них спит и видит, что я сдохну. А Чехов не просто видит — он планирует. Сулу тоже намерен подняться в звании, так что эти двое — та ещё засада.  
Они пьют ещё, и Джеймс рассказывает о каждом, кто, как ему кажется, замышляет заговор против него. Леонард слишком пьян, чтобы быть уверенным, но у него такое чувство, словно капитан перечисляет весь экипаж едва ли не пофамильно.  
Кроме Спока.  
И кроме самого Леонарда, конечно.

МакКой всё чаще присутствует на мостике и во время обсуждения миссий или иных важных вопросов. Он замечает то, чего видеть не хотелось бы: как Джеймс становится всё более и более подозрительным к окружающим, иногда косо посматривая даже на Боунса. Как Спок всё увереннее перечит капитану. Как Сулу, поднявшийся за полгода с рулевого до начальника службы безопасности, переглядывается с Чеховым и улыбается, отчего шрам на его лице искривляется ещё сильнее.  
А Чехов — он совершенно другой. Или Леонард не знал его раньше — в конце концов, наблюдать Павла в деле МакКою ещё не приходилось.  
Чехов преображается мгновенно, играя на публику. Робко опускает взгляд, когда у капитана обостряется паранойя. Флиртующе тянет руку к колену Хикару. Чуть презрительно щурится на Спока. Нарочито смиренно и спокойно отвечает поправляющей его произношение Ухуре. И игнорирует Леонарда, будто его здесь нет, всегда глядя куда-то мимо него.  
Это начинает выводить из себя, но МакКой не из тех, кто легко выдаёт свои эмоции — тот этап он уже прошёл и поплатился за это глазом. Теперь же за гнев доктора расплачиваются те, кому не посчастливилось попасть в лазарет без рекомендации к спасению. Пытки приносят какое-то облегчение, как и холодные расчёты, исследования, которым Леонард посвящает всё больше и больше времени.  
Его заслуги отмечены Империей, и ему предлагают — настойчиво рекомендуют — место главного медика на адмиральском флагмане, где возможностей намного больше, взять хотя бы эксперименты над представителями иных видов.  
Леонард отказывается, ссылаясь на незаконченные исследования и желание остаться поближе к инженеру, когда-то собравшему его новый глаз. Мало ли что.  
За его заслуги ему прощается и это.  
— Почему ты отказался? — спрашивает его Джеймс за очередной порцией виски.  
— Не мог бросить тебя одного, — бурчит Леонард. — Кто позаботится о тебе тогда?  
— За это я и люблю тебя, Боунс, — хмыкает Кирк довольно. — За преданность.  
— Мне не ври, своего вулканца ты любишь.  
— С ним я трахаюсь. А тебе — доверяю. За тебя кого хочешь убью. А за него — всех, кроме тебя.  
МакКой молчит некоторое время, зная, что Джеймс в курсе его проблем с подбором доверительных слов. И что ответ-то ему и не нужен.  
— Давай ещё по одной, — говорит Леонард, и Кирк поднимает стакан вместе с ним.  
Они пьют не торопясь: такую хорошую выпивку надо ещё поискать. Благо, «Энтерпрайз» недавно накрыл контрабандистов, доставляющих продукты одной из мятежных колоний в осаде, и теперь у МакКоя полный лазарет подопытных, а у Кирка — несколько бутылок из тёмного стекла с высокоградусным содержимым.  
— Раз ты остался, — Джеймс ещё способен говорить членораздельно, и эти слова он произносит почти как на мостике, чётко, — хочешь, подарю что-нибудь? Или кого-нибудь?  
На миг МакКой едва не поддаётся соблазну потребовать себе Павла. Чехов — хорош, но он не единственный. Незримая рука его покровителя в космосе бесполезна. А, значит, Леонард действительно мог бы получить мальчишку в своё единоличное пользование.  
— Не-а, — тянет он вместо этого. — У меня пока подопытных столько, что хватит на месяц работы, спасибо тебе. Если кто подыхать будет — тоже ко мне отправляй.  
— Всё, что захочешь, Боунс. Всё, что захочешь.  
Они продолжают пить, и Кирк вновь перескакивает на тему заговоров. У МакКоя от этого уже болит голова, но он продолжает слушать, пока не вылавливает из множества имён участников неудачных покушений одно знакомое.

Камеры агонии прозрачные не просто так — специально для того, чтобы каждый мог увидеть, что внутри неё испытывает осуждённый. Леонард равнодушно наблюдает за тем, как Чехов выгибается, кричит беззвучно — стенки камеры не пропускают звука — и сжимает кулаки так, что на ладонях уже кровят следы ногтей. Губы искусаны в кровь. По красивому, искривлённому гримасой боли лицу, текут слёзы вперемешку с потом. Грудь вздымается то часто-часто, то кажется, что Павел не дышит вовсе.  
Камера агонии не заставляет чувствовать боль всё время. Она комбинирует разные типы воздействия на нервную систему с разной интенсивностью и частотой, и один из важных аспектов пытки — это то, что невозможно привыкнуть к болевым ощущениям.  
— Я заберу его к себе, — говорит МакКой, не отрывая спокойного взгляда от мальчишки, корчащегося в камере, вновь заходящегося в немом крике.  
Поглощение звука — полезная штука, когда допрос с пристрастием уже завершён. Все камеры агонии имеют такую функцию, и сейчас это как нельзя кстати.  
— Он уже рассказал всё, что мог, — морщится Джеймс. — У тебя к нему слабость, Боунс.  
В его взгляде на миг проскальзывает «Не заодно ли ты с ним?», но Леонард отмахивается от этого, как и от его слов.  
— Моя единственная слабость — ты. А он — смазливый мальчишка, который мне многое должен.  
Кирк кивает понимающе.  
— Всё ещё хочешь его разгадать?  
— Докопаться до истины.  
— Со скальпелем или без?  
— Посмотрим, — искренне отвечает Леонард, сам не зная толком.  
Но точно знает, что гнев за месяцы игнорирования никуда не делся.  
Павел пожалеет, что выбрался из камеры агонии так быстро.

МакКой готовится к пробуждению Чехова очень тщательно. Укладывает потерявшего сознание ещё в камере Павла на койку, раздевает аккуратно и фиксирует щиколотки и запястья крепкими ремнями, ставит капельницу, потому что после нескольких часов агонии мальчишка истощён. Леонард по привычке изучает следы на обнажённом теле, читая по ним прошлое.  
Несколько шрамов, которые когда-то залечил он самолично — болезненные напоминания.  
Тонкая светлая полоска над бровью — нарвался на драку на кинжалах, увернулся в последний момент.  
Несколько росчерков по рёбрам — похоже, стычки были вполне регулярными. И эти раны залечивал кто-то другой.  
На запястье правой руки — татуировка в виде незнакомых созвездий, и Леонард проводит по ней пальцами, ощущая под чёрными линиями выпуклости шрамов. Неужто резался, а затем решил прикрыть? Можно будет позже попытаться восстановить узор шрамов, но уже сейчас МакКой точно может сказать: здесь была надпись. Он различает «О», «А» и «С» или «Е», кажется. Остальные буквы либо настолько искажены, что их не распознать, либо написаны на том самом запретном языке — и тогда понятно, почему навигатор пытался их скрыть.  
Новая загадка, которую Боунсу хочется разгадать.  
Но лучше спросить у Чехова лично, тем более, Джеймс дал другу маленькую подсказку.

— Доброе утро, Павел, — Леонард не улыбается, наоборот, его лицо по-врачебному бесстрастно, на руках — тонкие перчатки, между пальцами танцует лазерный скальпель.  
Чехова начинает бить дрожь. Неудивительно: его тело всё ещё помнит фантомную агонию, а разум плавает где-то между адской болью и паническим страхом, который ощущает каждый, оказавшийся в лазарете без защиты от научного интереса доктора МакКоя.  
Леонард вкалывает парню релаксант, наблюдая за тем, как Павла перестаёт трясти, как глаза обретают осмысленное выражение — и наслаждается затравленностью во взгляде.  
— Па-ша, — тянет Леонард, и Чехов сглатывает. — Ну и где твоё бахвальство?  
МакКой не успевает заметить, когда страх резко переплавляется в серых глазах Павла в нахальную уверенность.  
— Доктор МакКой, — мурлычет он нагло, и Боунса почти передёргивает от официального обращения в его устах. — Вы настолько соскучились?  
Леонарду хочется схватить Чехова за волосы, дёрнуть со всей силы, ударяя затылком о край койки. Хочется впиться в губы, сильно, до крови, кусая и причиняя только боль, ни капли удовольствия. Хочется опрокинуть верхнюю часть кушетки на пол, выдернув крепежи, и ударить, пнуть хорошенько и со всей силы наглого мальчишку, забить ногами, пока смазливое личико не превратится в кровавое месиво, волосы не побуреют от крови, а наглость не исчезнет, растоптанная в пыль вместе с каждой косточкой. Как смеет этот сучёныш вести себя так… Так… Как будто не было между ними ничего, никакого доверия, никакой искренности — будто МакКой заслужил только эту фальшивую маску.  
Вместо всех ярко представившихся действий Леонард наклоняется над Чеховым и улыбается.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мог бы заинтересовать меня? — произносит он насмешливо. — Я уже всё о тебе знаю, Паша.  
В глазах Чехова вновь мелькает паника. Он выдыхает резко, пытаясь успокоиться, и говорит:  
— Это я убил М'Бенгу.  
Леонарду не удаётся скрыть удивления — этот раунд за Павлом. МакКой никогда не спрашивал у Джеймса, не желая бередить старую рану, всегда полагая, что Кирк сделал это от ненависти и желания отомстить за неудачу с Пайком. Мотивы же Чехова были неясны, и Леонард против своей воли вновь чувствует интерес и влечение.  
— С чего тебе убивать его? — спокойно спрашивает Леонард и прижимает скальпель к запястью энсина, чуть надавливает, обводя место с татуировкой.  
Павел вновь кричит — как в камере агонии, но в этот раз далеко не беззвучно.  
— Из-за... тебя... — скулит он между всхлипами. То ли болевой порог у него низкий, то ли несколько часов пыток уже основательно поломали мальчишку. — Хотел видеть тебя... Не его.  
— Лжец, — равнодушно припечатывает МакКой, заканчивая аккуратно срезать слой кожи. Татуировка и то, что под ней, его и вправду интересует, но эту загадку можно будет разгадать и без Чехова.  
— Правда, — хнычет Павел. Его акцент только усиливается, и следующую фразу Леонард понимает с трудом: — Хотел видеть тебя... хотя бы видеть.  
И добавляет что-то уже на совсем незнакомом языке, но Леонард вылавливает слово «кэптэйн».

Он устраивает очную ставку — не идёт к Джеймсу, не добивает Павла, а просто хватает коммуникатор и выдыхает, едва Кирк откликается:  
— В медотсек, Джеймс. Быстро.  
Капитан появляется через несколько минут, и Леонард не чувствует угрызений совести, когда по растрёпанности, взгляду и следу у воротника понимает, что вытащил Джеймса из постели вулканца. Ему плевать.  
— Что ты наплёл мальчишке?  
Кирк смотрит на Леонарда так, будто ждал этого разговора и готовился к нему давно, но всё равно не может произнести давно отрепетированные слова.  
— Сказал, чтобы не смел к тебе лезть, — наконец говорит он. — Объяснил вполне доходчиво и даже без насилия, что может произойти, если он к тебе будет клеиться. Что кое-кто может лишиться привилегий и возможностей, если этот сучёныш попробует и дальше играть в соблазнителя.  
— Это моё личное дело! — возмущается Леонард, и его не напрягает, что позади него лежит со свежими не залеченными порезами предмет спора. Плевать. Не сдохнет, а если сдохнет — тоже плевать. Выходит, Джеймс пригрозил Чехову потерей привилегий — и пацан сразу сдулся? Вот же тварь трусливая. Ненависть вновь волной поднимается, лишь нарастая из-за задетого самолюбия, и теперь Леонард уверен: просто так Чехов не отделается. Его уже хочется не разгадать — расколоть, раздробить в пыль, сломать и разбить, обнаружив внутри пустоту, из-за которой не стоит переживать и о которой не стоит жалеть.  
И Джеймс опять защищает, оберегая Боунса от подобных ублюдков, но, чёрт возьми, кто его об этом просил?!  
На обвинение Кирк мотает головой, подходя ближе и показывая пустые руки.  
— Боунс, — проникновенно произносит он. — Чехов — порченный товар, способный принести пользу только своими мозгами. Я не хочу тебя потерять, как потерял Сэма. Для тебя Чехов был лишь отражением Джоанны, которую ты не хочешь отпускать.  
— Уже нет, Джеймс.  
Кирк смотрит в глаза, подходит ближе, касаясь щекой щеки Леонарда и прижимаясь. Осторожно обнимает, как делает очень-очень редко.  
— Я вижу, — шепчет он. — Но он от этого не перестаёт быть мелким злобным выблядком.  
МакКою достаточно дотянуться до скальпеля на поясе, чтобы сменить капитана на корабле, но Джеймса он всё-таки любит, хоть и по-своему.  
А ещё с Джеймсом можно договориться.  
— Я хочу его, — говорит Леонард тихо в ответ. — И смогу держать под контролем. Я же не держал тебя запертым в комнате, запрещая приключаться с половиной Академии.  
Кирк смеётся, чуть отстраняясь и глядя на МакКоя почти с нежностью.  
— Боунс, уж от кого я не ожидал любовных похождений. Конечно. Бери парня. Только...  
— Я буду осторожен, Джеймс, ты же меня знаешь.  
— О да, — Кирк усмехается. — Я тебя знаю. И Чехов, надеюсь, тоже узнает.  
В наступившей паузе с кушетки Павла становится слышен тихий скулёж.

Когда Джеймс уходит, МакКой возвращается к Чехову. Тот в сознании, хотя уже полубредит, и Леонард задумчиво вертит в пальцах скальпель, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Вариантов много.  
Можно убить Павла: медленно, со вкусом, с ядами, в исследовании которых Леонард так продвинулся за последние пару лет. Сводя мальчишку с ума за то, что посмел попытаться проникнуть в его мысли, посмел быть — и игнорировать так нагло, трусливо, подло. Боунс несколько секунд упивается этими мыслями, представляя детально каждый порез, каждую инъекцию, но вскоре начинает обдумывать следующий вариант.  
Можно пытать — ломать, дробя ослабевший после камеры агонии разум, резать и собирать заново, пока мальчишка не начнёт принимать с одинаковой радостью и пытки, и исцеление. Превратить в послушную пустышку, уничтожив полностью и подчинив ту хитрую тварь, что посмела обмануть его.  
Тоже весьма приятный способ, и Леонарду отказаться от него уже не так легко.  
Но ещё можно вскрывать его разум слой за слоем, подбираясь ближе, как было в годы в Академии. Только Чехов уже не подросток, а Леонард — не альтруист, лечащий каждого подвернувшегося.  
Это будет опасный, убийственно опасный танец — поэтому МакКой подходит ближе к Чехову, хватает того за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, замечает в светлых глазах осознанность, и чётко произносит:  
— Теперь ты жив только благодаря мне, понял, Паша?  
Вкалывает анестетик и смотрит, как во взгляде Чехова мелькает то, ради чего это затевалось.  
Благодарность.  
Леонард теперь не просто хочет разгадать Павла — он хочет его приручить.  
А ручной твари нужен ошейник.

Когда Павел просыпается во второй раз, то чувствует тупую боль на шее сзади. Пытается дотянуться до очага боли, но обнаруживает, что ремни всё ещё его держат, и медленно открывает глаза.  
Леонард смотрит на него сдержанно, но в его человеческом глазе заметно самодовольство.  
— И вновь с добрым утром, Паша.  
Тот невольно всхлипывает, замечая в ладони у доктора скальпель.  
— Не будь таким скучным, — разочарованно замечает МакКой. — Если бы знал, что тебя так легко сломать, не ругался бы за тебя с капитаном.  
Павел испуганно замолкает, и по его лицу заметно, как в голове энсина роятся вопросы, в основном тревожные. Леонард даёт ему попаниковать, потом снисходительно объясняет:  
— Формально ты мне не принадлежишь, но фактически — только моё любопытство даёт тебе оставаться в живых. Ты понял меня?  
Сглотнув, Чехов кивает, и Леонард добавляет:  
— Паша.  
Ему нравится, как от этого слова Павел мгновенно напрягается, и в то же время словно на что-то надеется. Забавная реакция, похоже, Джеймс не соврал, что это личное и ласковое обращение, и Леонарду даже почти не интересно, откуда Кирк это выяснил.  
— Что ты сделал?..  
Это первые слова, которые Павел осмысленно произносит после того, как Леонард над ним поработал, и даже как-то приятно от того, что работа доктора интересует Чехова в первую очередь.  
— Гарантировал себе твоё послушание, — пояснил МакКой. — Не скалься так на меня, я не буду пользоваться этим без необходимости. Просто не желаю быть убитым за свою слабость к тебе.  
И вновь во взгляде Павла такая надежда, что Леонарду становится смешно. И одновременно берёт злость: то есть, всё это время можно было раскалывать парнишку, чтобы уже закончить с ним и отпустить или разобрать на части во имя очередного эксперимента, но нет, этот щенок перепугался Кирка, даже не начавшего по-настоящему угрожать, и сбежал, как настоящий ублюдок.  
Трусливый ублюдок.  
Леонард отстёгивает ремни с рук и ног Павла, кидает ему на бёдра чистую и целую форму.  
— Иди на мостик, — командует он. — И доложи капитану, что ты готов приступить к своим обязанностям.  
Чехов кивает, а Леонард смотрит на то, как парень одевается. Его руки с каждой секундой дрожат всё меньше, и, когда Павел стоит на пороге, кажется, будто не было ни пыток, ни разговоров: перед МакКоем всё тот же уверенный в себе и отчуждённый энсин. Это неожиданно бесит, и Леонард хватает юношу за волосы, рвёт скрепляющую хвостик резинку, отчего кудри рассыпаются по плечам. Павел не сопротивляется, глядя куда-то мимо Леонарда, и это раздражает ещё сильнее, неожиданно помогая вернуть самоконтроль.  
— Паша, — улыбается Боунс. — После смены — ко мне в каюту.  
Чехов вновь отвечает кивком, отворачивается — словно не боится, что его могут ранить или убить — и покидает медотсек.  
Леонард не знает, что раздражает его больше: фальшивое нахальство мальчишки или его абсолютная покорность. Но точно уверен: вечером Павел пожалеет и о том, и о другом.

В медотсеке неожиданно приходится задержаться. Сперва Спок приносит Ухуру, держа её на руках так бережно, что на миг Боунсу хочется всадить вулканцу скальпель в шею — просто из-за чувства солидарности с Джеймсом. Но через пару секунд становится очевидно: что бы ни связывало Нийоту со Споком, это точно не интимные отношения, а что-то, похожее на родственные связи. Спок осторожно укладывает девушку на кушетку, и Леонард хмурится, подзывает сестру Чэпел, отдаёт ей несколько простых указаний, а сам бесцеремонно задирает юбку Нийоты — высоко на бедре глубокая рана, и кровотечение сильное. Очень. Если бы Спок не прижимал её так сильно к себе, пока шёл, то, возможно, для Ухуры было бы уже всё потеряно.  
МакКой задумывается, вулканец сделал так специально, зная о человеческой анатомии, или это просто счастливое совпадение.  
— Доктор, — тихо спрашивает Спок, напряжённо глядя на посеревшее лицо Нийоты. — Она…  
— Будет в порядке, — помогает ему закончить фразу Леонард. — Ты вовремя принёс её и сделал это надлежащим образом.  
Спок кивает, вновь прикрываясь своим образом непроницаемого и непрошибаемого вулканского холодильника, а МакКою не до него: он с Чэпел ставит капельницу, срочно восстанавливая организм связистки. Спок уходит, едва состояние Ухуры стабилизируется.

Возня с ней занимает у Леонарда часа три, но, едва он выпивает полстакана кофе, в медотсек доставляет ещё двух раненых: на этот раз парочка младших офицеров безопасности не поделила между собой одно повышение, и в итоге оба свой шанс упустили, попав с колотыми ранами в медотсек.  
— Джеймс, — докладывает Леонард, — один из твоих красненьких, похоже, использовал отравленный клинок. Второй загибается.  
— Второго пусти в расход, первого — выхаживай, — немедленно реагирует Кирк. — И скажи, что если встанет на ноги до конца недели, то может попытаться отвоевать своё повышение у Олсена, которого я пока что ставлю вместо него.  
— Понял. Джеймс, мне твой вулканец с утра притащил Нийоту, что там у вас произошло?  
Джеймс смеётся.  
— Она поругалась со своей подружкой-орионкой, ничего нового.  
— Все проблемы от зелёных человечков, — бормочет Боунс. — Поосторожней со своим.  
— Я осторожен, — смех Джеймса теплеет. — Ты же знаешь.  
О да, Леонард знает, он же личный врач капитана. Синяки, укусы, царапины, пара порезов, ушибы — вулканцы довольно страстны в постели, как довольно сообщает Кирк, забегая иногда по вечерам. Леонард даже не против, хоть и через несколько недель их отношений вручает Споку аптечку и поясняет, чем и как пользоваться, заодно напомнив, что если Джеймс пострадает, остроухий пожалеет. Очень пожалеет, и сожалеть будет крайне долго и мучительно, за этим Леонард проследит лично.  
Спок тогда ответил, непроницаемо глядя на медика:  
— Приятно сознавать, что у капитана есть друг и врач в одном лице, доктор МакКой, и я рад, что это ваше лицо.  
Леонард тогда ответил что-то едкое, сам уже и не помнил, что. Что-то про то, что такую рожу рад был бы увидеть разве что в кошмарах, то ли дело — его руки. Спок кивнул совершенно серьёзно, но так дёрнул бровью, что у МакКоя зародилось подозрение, что вулканцы не так уж и не умеют шутить.

Леонард уже собирается закончить с делами в медотсеке, но под самый конец его смены появляется инженер, пострадавший от лопнувшей трубы, с такими ожогами, каких Леонард не видел очень давно. Кроме лечения требуется составить для медсестёр программу реабилитации пациента, затем — писать Джеймсу отчёт с предложением пока что запросить нового инженера на место пострадавшего. Поэтому, когда МакКой возвращается к своей каюте, он сперва удивляется, заметив Чехова возле двери.  
Он почти успел забыть, что сказал парню быть здесь. Интересно, сколько тот его прождал?  
— Соскучился? — вместо этого спрашивает Леонард.  
Чехов встречается с ним взглядом, улыбается и говорит как-то искренне, словно не прошло три года:  
— Очень.  
Леонарда почти осязаемо передёргивает от этого. Мелкий лицемерный сучёныш считает, что сможет так легко обмануть его? Снова?  
— Заходи первым, — он пропускает Чехова в каюту и любуется своей недавней работой.  
Волосы Павла опять собраны в хвостик, и очень хорошо заметен след на шее: шрам, почти окольцовывающий её, и ровно позади, над позвонками, аккуратный разрез, сквозь который заметен металл импланта.  
Леонард мог вшить бы его и поглубже, но не стал: пусть видят. Пусть знают, что мальчишка принадлежит ему, и не смеют трогать. И пусть сам Павел тоже помнит, не забывает ни на секунду, кто спас его жалкую шкуру.  
Чехов замирает на миг, замечая, что половину каюты занимает операционный стол и инструменты, оборачивается, смотрит на МакКоя так же открыто, как давным-давно, когда валялся на соседней койке и спрашивал, не спит ли Леонард с Джеймсом.  
— Берёшь работу на дом?  
— Хобби у меня такое.  
— Лечить или калечить?  
— А есть разница? И то, и другое требует искусности и чувства стиля.  
Павел коротко вздыхает, сжимает губы и спрашивает:  
— Что будешь делать?  
Леонард не может свыкнуться с контрастом: внешность нового Чехова и внезапно вернувшиеся повадки того юнца, которому он помогал спрятать труп куратора. Он подходит ближе, кладёт ладонь на плечо Павла, заводит за шею, касаясь выступающей части импланта, затем резко хватает за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
— Зависит от тебя, Паша.  
Наклонившись ближе, Леонард чувствует неожиданно насыщенный цитрусовый запах. Апельсины. Что-то шевелится в памяти, но слишком слабо, чтобы превратиться в цельную картину.  
— Хочешь в карты сыграть? — предлагает Паша, словно это не его тянут за волосы так, что на краях глаз выступают слёзы.  
Вот оно. Чехов будто не боится.  
И это вызывает ненависть вместо уважения, потому что где была эта смелость, когда мальчишка прятался по углам, обжимаясь с рулевым и не обращая на МакКоя внимания? Если ты такой смелый, парень, то отчего испугался одного лишь разговора с капитаном? Испугался, что разжалуют? Что не повысят? Вернуть на Землю его уже не могли: хороший астронавигатор был на вес золота и принадлежал флоту Империи. Врачей или инженеров ещё могли вернуть на Землю, как и лингвистов или безопасников. Но здесь, в космосе, Павел почти ничем не рисковал — но всё равно струсил, сволочь. Леонарда это раздражает до безумия, хочется уже вытащить трусливую и подлую натуру наружу, сорвать якобы искреннюю маску с Чехова и доказать себе, что Павел — не тот, за кого стоит волноваться, кого стоит хотеть и кого можно попытаться полюбить. Что все эти жесты — лишь подлость, трусость и желание мальчишки иметь защиту.  
Значит, в карты?  
— Давай, — соглашается Леонард. — На что?  
— На поцелуй, — предлагает Чехов сразу, но МакКой лишь фыркает на это.  
— Мне не нужны твои поцелуи, энсин.  
— Информация? — улыбается Павел.  
— Ты — лживая тварь, Паша.  
— Я ни разу тебе не лгал.  
МакКой задумывается над этим утверждением. А лгал ли ему Павел напрямую хоть раз?  
Получается, что ни разу, если не считать его ложь про «ты мне нравишься».  
— Давай попробуем, — соглашается Леонард нехотя.  
Они играют в сокращённый вариант, вытаскивая из колоды все карты ниже девяток и из двух Императоров оставляя только одного. Чехов проигрывает первую сдачу, и смотрит на доктора задумчиво, а затем произносит негромко:  
— Я сам попросился на «Энтерпрайз», потому что здесь был ты.  
Леонард смеётся на эту откровенную ложь, и Павел добавляет чуть обиженно:  
— Ты не знаешь, чего мне это стоило, да?  
— И чего же? — усмехается МакКой.  
«Трусливое ничтожество, ты ради меня ничего не способен потерять, это лишь ещё одна ложь».  
Павел смотрит на него прямо, ухитряясь не сбиваться из-за того, что один глаз доктора — искусственный.  
— Покровительства. Меня растили для другого корабля и другого капитана. Я Пайку понравился, но у него уже был протеже, и я остался без защиты и...  
— И?  
Но Чехов молчит пару секунд, затем улыбается:  
— Попробуй выиграть ещё раз — и узнаешь.  
Через час с чем-то Леонард осознаёт, что выиграть у мальчишки сложнее, чем кажется. Лицо уже горит от лёгких нежных поцелуев. Паша целуется странно, не эротично, а как-то почти по-семейному, но для МакКоя это словно пытка, то ли приятная, то ли жуткая. Ему хочется уже либо схватить Павла, прижать к себе и заставить использовать свой болтливый рот по назначению, либо отогнать мальчишку подальше, уложить на операционный стол и разделать на части, которые точно не смогут смутить или заставить так остро чувствовать чужую близость.  
То ли Чехов замечает это, то ли увлекается, но в какой-то момент он проигрывает, и Леонард усмехается:  
— Итак, Паша?  
Павел моргает часто, словно вот-вот заплачет, и тихо бормочет:  
— От меня отказался куратор и я снова неблагонадёжен. Только рекомендации Пайка, а затем и Кирка были причиной оставить меня в живых. Ухура пишет рапорты каждый раз, когда у меня усиливается акцент, Сулу обещал разобраться с ней, но пока и он слишком осторожен.  
Значит, Джеймс не солгал: положение мальчишки было откровенно хреновым и крайне шатким.  
— Почему ты не пришёл ко мне? — Леонард почти не скрывает обиды.  
Павел сжимает кулаки и мотает головой.  
— Не было причин.  
Ну конечно: Леонард сам тогда был не на первом месте среди имеющих власть на корабле. Мальчишке нужен был кто-то полезнее. От этого берёт злость, и через секунду МакКой уже прижимает Чехова к полу, выкрутив руки, а тот не шевелится, не пытаясь остановить Леонарда ни словом, ни жестом.  
— Мелкая лживая сука, — выдыхает МакКой. — Трусливая лживая сука.  
От этих слов Чехов шипит коротко, дёргается, резко запрокидывая голову, ударяя затылком по носу Леонарда едва ли не до хруста. Выворачивается диким отчаянным движением, пинает МакКоя в коленную чашечку и выпрямляется.  
— Я не лгал тебе. И я не трус.  
— Сука, — бормочет Леонард, зажимая нос, и с этим Павел уже не спорит: он падает на пол и выгибается, содрогаясь в агонии — потому что имплант прямо сейчас посылает в его разум импульсы сильнейшей боли, не такие совершенные, как в камере агонии, но тоже неплохие.  
Боунс доходит до аптечки, вытирает кровь из-под носа и прикладывает пакет с сухим льдом, останавливая кровотечение. Оглядывается на Чехова, всё ещё извивающегося на полу и кусающего губы до крови.  
Плохо.  
МакКой был уверен, что мальчишка будет кричать.

Через десять минут Леонард прекращает пытку. Павел лежит на полу, сжавшись, дышит загнанно и сдавленно скулит, кусая собственное запястье. На лбу блестит испарина, глаза закрыты, и по лицу размазаны слёзы. Парню пришлось нелегко, но он так и не закричал.  
Это вновь не складывается с тем, что МакКою уже известно, и оттого только злит, раздражает сильнее — хочется включить вновь устройство, заставить Чехова сойти с ума от боли, лишь бы доказать, что тот — слабое трусливое ничтожество, каковым, чёрт возьми, и является.  
На миг закрадываются сомнения, и Леонард злится на себя за то, что вновь поддаётся любопытству. Он же разобрался в этом: с Чеховым всё более чем ясно, нет никаких загадок.  
Но всё же Леонард подходит к Павлу, наклоняется и спрашивает:  
— Продолжим игру?  
Павел приоткрывает покрасневшие глаза, смотрит в ответ отчаянно и говорит:  
— Да.

Чехов проигрывает вновь, да и немудрено: его пальцы мелко подрагивают, едва держа карты.  
— Я в интернате прикармливал котёнка, — говорит он. — Такой тощий был, грязный, с рыжими пятнами. Надо мной тогда из-за веснушек смеялись, и я подумал: этот кот как я. Он приходил каждый день к забору возле склада, и я приносил ему немного еды — сам ел немного, поэтому часть прятал.  
— И что? — резко одёргивает его Леонард, не понимая, что на этот раз пытается сделать мальчишка. Давить на жалость? Пусть даже не надеется.  
— Он потом не пришёл как-то, — продолжает Павел. — И вообще больше не приходил. Обидно было до ужаса, я ещё месяц таскался к забору после обеда. Я тогда так и не узнал: помер он, или кто-то ему «помог», а, может, его просто домой кто-то забрал... Но когда ко мне ещё один уличный кот пристать попытался, я его сразу пнул. Чтобы не было... снова.  
Паша поднимает взгляд на Леонарда, и тот понимает, что рассказ был не о котёнке.  
— Предлагаешь поверить тебе? — хмыкает он.  
— А что тебе терять? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Чехов.  
— Жизнь, если ты предашь меня, Паша.  
Павел хмыкает — а затем резко бросается вперёд, опрокидывая Леонарда на пол и прижимая к его шее один из скальпелей. Похоже, мальчишка не так уже безрезультатно валялся на полу, и невольно берёт восхищение от того, насколько он хорош. Насколько хочется обладать им совсем по-другому.  
Коленом Павел придавливает к полу руку МакКоя, не давая дотянуться до пульта.  
— Я бы мог убить тебя сейчас, — говорит он и добавляет с чистым русским произношением: — Лёня.  
МакКой не шевелится, понимая, что его застали врасплох. Он действительно сильно недооценил Чехова.  
И, может, недооценил не только в этом.  
Тогда паззл снова не складывается.  
Павел отстраняется неожиданно, выпуская скальпель, отодвигаясь и отпуская Леонарда. Но пульт он прихватывает с собой.  
— На сегодня хватит, — Чехов улыбается, открыто и ясно. — Я зайду к тебе завтра после смены.  
— Не боишься, что я убью тебя? — хрипло говорит МакКой, поднимаясь.  
— Мне есть, что тебе рассказать.  
Павел совершенно по-детски показывает язык и скрывается за дверью каюты. Леонард слышит его беззаботное насвистывание, и не понимает, какого чёрта происходит в его жизни.

Утро напоминает, что в его жизни обычно происходит Джеймс, мать его, Тиберий Кирк. Бодрое «Эй, ты же хочешь размяться, Боунс!» и зачистка клингонской станции — это хороший способ разогнать хандру, за это Леонард Джеймсу даже благодарен. Все знают, что раненых добивать не следует, нужно лишь обезвредить их, чтобы доктор МакКой занялся ими позже.  
Несколько отрядов довольно быстро зачищают станцию, и вскоре большинство парней и девиц в красном возвращается на «Энтерпрайз», пока Леонард выискивает наиболее ценные экземпляры и указывает двум своим подчинённым, куда эти образцы транспортировать и как «подготовить». Клингонские интерьеры станции ему не особо нравятся: симпатии не вызывает ни их угловатая геометрия, ни коричнево-пустынная цветовая гамма с красным освещением тревоги, ни мерзкий запах, похожий на вонь скисших овощей, смешанный с вонью пота и крови. В отличие от плавных продуманных линий «Энтерпрайза», на клингонской станции коридоры полны резких поворотов, на стенах какие-то грубые орнаменты, и всё это отдаёт первобытностью и внушает отвращение. Поэтому МакКой старается не замечать бесполезный фон, глядя лишь на крайне полезные тела.  
Битва была знатная. Клингоны, хоть и жалкая, не способная на подлинные интриги раса, знают толк в хорошей драке. Путь к мостику устилают трупы клингонов, изредка попадаются тела людей, но Леонарду нет до них дела.  
Все умирают.  
Он тоже умрёт, от него и так ничего толком не осталось. Только кости.

Леонард уже подходит к мостику, когда слышит знакомый звонкий голос.  
— Такой большой! Слушай, Хикару, а ты уверен, что управишься с ним?  
— Уверен, Паша, — самодовольно отвечает Сулу, и у МакКоя отчего-то резко портится настроение. — Тем более, сегодня я увидел достаточно примеров.  
Выйдя из коридора, Леонард видит Чехова и Сулу, уютно расположившихся возле панели управления. Сулу держит в руках предмет обсуждения — здоровенный клингонский клинок, отобранный, судя по всему, у командира станции, украшенный резьбой. Ценный экспонат, но никто не имеет права отбирать добытое в бою.  
Павел смотрит на оружие и его обладателя с восторгом, перегнувшись через панель. Судя по треснувшему монитору, на котором кое-как высвечивается панель загрузки, навигатор скачивает чужие картографические данные. И его задница отлично выглядит в форменных брюках.  
Леонард подходит ближе.  
— Прежде чем хватать, лучше бы продезинфицировали, — бормочет он. — Эти выродки часто добавляют яд на лезвие.  
Сулу с Чеховым, как по команде, поворачиваются в его сторону, затем переглядываются и осматривают друг друга бегло.  
— Вроде ни одной царапины, доктор, — улыбается Паша, и это неожиданно странно, потому что раньше навигатор делал вид, что МакКоя не существует.  
Сулу не удивлён, и мысль о том, что Павел обсуждал это с ним, раздражает ещё сильнее.  
«Что ещё он знает, чего не знаю я?»

Леонард осматривает мёртвых и полумёртвых клингонов на мостике, и вдруг один из них дёргается, хватается за лежащий рядом бат'лет и замахивается им на доктора. Тот даже не успевает дотянуться до своего клинка, когда Чехов уже оказывается рядом, придавливая ногой руку клингона и всаживая свой кинжал ровно туда, где должно находиться клингонское сердце.  
— Повезло, что этим штукам требуется большой замах для удара, — улыбается Павел, поднимаясь и выдёргивая свой клинок, стряхивая с него кровь. — Вы в порядке, доктор?  
— В порядке, — ворчит тот.  
Павел, продолжая солнечно улыбаться, отворачивается, и Леонард видит на его шее длинный шрам и выступающий металл импланта. Это метка его собственности, но почему-то МакКою кажется, что Чехова она не остановит.  
Чехова как будто ничто не способно остановить — и это абсолютно расходится с тем, что Леонард о нём знает, как будто делая всё собирание информации бессмысленным, а головоломку — нерешаемой.  
Павел вновь мило болтает с Сулу о преимуществах и недостатках клингонского оружия, а Леонарду хочется прирезать их обоих. Пытать — и прирезать.

В медотсеке полно подопытного материала, и МакКой наслаждается остаток дня, исследуя клингонские яды. У этих тварей свои понятия о пытках, интересная физиология и анатомия, и Леонарду приходится вновь возиться до позднего вечера.  
Идя обратно, он гадает: придёт Чехов или нет? Будет ждать или...

У входа Чехова нет, и Леонард раздосадован и зол, но, едва он переступает порог каюты, как понимает две вещи.  
Первое: надо обновить коды безопасности.  
Второе: Чехов вряд ли планировал засыпать в кресле, если оставил свет включенным.  
Ну или не стал выключать, чтобы Леонард по ошибке его не пристрелил. Если он вообще спит.  
Подойдя ближе, МакКой убеждается: Павел и вправду дремлет, свернувшись в кресле клубочком.  
«Я в интернате прикармливал котёнка...»  
Леонард мотает головой, пытаясь выкинуть этот образ из головы, но уже не может: Павел, пушистый и беззащитный, и вправду похож на кота, и так и хочется его погладить. Причин себе отказывать в этом МакКой не видит, поэтому осторожно опускает ладонь на макушку Чехова, поглаживая по волосам.  
Тот котёнок, про которого рассказывал Павел, вызывая на откровенность, пропал — если вообще был, а не выдуман энсином для эмоционального давления.  
А Чехов никуда не пропадал.  
Гнев вновь затапливает разум, но Паша спит слишком безмятежно, и Леонард придумывает кое-что получше, чем просто ошеломить ударом или окриком.  
В конце концов, он же отличный доктор.

Он вкалывает Чехову совсем небольшую дозу, незаметно, чтобы тот даже не проснулся, прижимая гипошприц чуть ниже импланта — если энсин и почувствует что-то, то решит, что это фантомная боль после операции.  
Затем легонько толкает Павла в плечо.  
— Ты каютой не ошибся?  
Тот улыбается сонно, зевает — и вправду, словно кот, — и бормочет:  
— Тебя пришлось долго ждать. Какие планы на вечер?  
Ожидая реакции на препарат, Леонард не торопится.  
— Не хочешь выпить? — предлагает он.  
— Почему бы и нет, — соглашается Павел.  
Леонард отворачивается, чтобы взять бутылку, и улыбается довольно. В своей лживой смелости мальчишка заходит слишком далеко — такой доверчивый и глупый.  
Как же МакКой его ненавидит.

Павел заметно пьянеет уже после первого стакана, и Леонард отмечает признаки действия препарата. Чехова уже ведёт, он краснеет, смеётся невпопад и взгляд его мечется от доктора к бутылке.  
Однажды Джеймс приволок Боунсу несколько орионцев на опыты, и Леонард вплотную занялся изучением их феромона. Антидот уже использовался в Империи довольно широко, но повторить сами феромоны не удавалось никому.  
Кроме Леонарда, наверное.  
И он сейчас с интересом смотрит, как реагирует на возбуждение и всё усиливающееся желание энсин. Как сжимает колени, сглатывает, глядя на руки Леонарда. Алкоголь и феромоны вместе не дают понять, что что-то не так, и не вызывают подозрений.  
— Ну же, Паша, — усмехается МакКой, накрывая своей ладонью ладонь Чехова. — Продолжай, мне очень интересно слушать про то, что ты обнаружил в картах клингонской станции.  
Павел запинается через слово, сбивается, вновь смеётся и наклоняется, притягивая к себе Леонарда за запястье и целуя тыльную сторону ладони. Тут же, не давая возмутиться, проводит языком по выступающим венам, вбирает средний палец в рот и посасывает, томно прикрыв глаза.  
Леонарда прошивает, словно током, от того, насколько блядски Чехов выглядит сейчас. Будто феромоны себе вколол, а не мальчишке.  
— Нравится? — хрипло выдыхает Леонард, и Павел поднимает ресницы, смотрит, не прекращая работать языком, и вбирает в рот ещё и указательный с безымянным пальцы, вздыхает, почти стонет от удовольствия, и МакКой больше не может.  
Он отталкивает энсина от себя и выкрикивает:  
— Проваливай!  
— Ни за что, — нагло отвечает Чехов, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Ещё раз — ни за что!  
Леонард не понимает, о каком «ещё разе» тот толкует. Он лишь хотел поиздеваться над мальчишкой, помучить того хорошенько и вышвырнуть, но теперь не выйдет. Драться — не вариант, они оба пьяны, а феромоны нисколько не нарушают координацию и скорость реакции. Преимуществ у МакКоя нет, а рисковать не хочется.  
Тем более, если вышвырнуть Чехова сейчас, то он может пойти и к Сулу.  
Кулаки Леонарда сжимаются от гнева, и он приказывает:  
— На колени!  
Павел слушается, правильно понимая, зачем. Облизывает губы, пока Леонард расстёгивает ремень, приникает к чужому вставшему члену, стоит только его обнажить, и МакКою доставляет мстительное удовольствие понимать, что мальчишка его будет за это потом ненавидеть. Леонард запускает пальцы в пушистые волосы, сжимает, вбивается крепко и сильно, не обращая внимания на то, в состоянии ли Павел нормально дышать. Никаких пошлостей, никаких оскорблений — это лишнее, важен сам процесс.  
Леонард говорит только одно слово, прежде чем излиться: «Глотай» — и Чехов слушается, давясь, но глотая всё, слизывая каждую каплю с члена МакКоя и со своих губ. Глаза у него совершенно шалые, и Леонард понимает, что не даст никому увидеть Пашу таким.  
Ни-ко-му.  
Он разрешает Павлу спать в своей постели — просто чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, когда тот проснётся.

— Всё должно было случиться не так, — заявляет Чехов утром. — Но так тоже неплохо.  
Это бесит Леонарда, потому что, чёрт возьми, так на изнасилование не реагируют. Мальчишка должен злиться. Подлизываться, если уж так хотел покровительства. Да хотя бы ненавидеть того, кто его против воли выебал в рот!  
Но Павел потягивается, поднимается и идёт в душ — находящийся в каюте Леонарда, между прочим! Полощет рот, чистит зубы, а потом, весь свежий и пахнущий чужим мылом, машет рукой:  
— До встречи вечером, — и смеётся.  
Почему-то Леонарду становится не по себе.

— Джеймс, этот мальчишка — ебанутый, — заявляет он Кирку, когда они вместе идут перекусить. Они до сих пор иногда обедают вместе, потому что только МакКою капитан доверяет настолько, чтобы не подозревать в попытке подсыпать яд. — Серьёзно, ты на мостике ничего не замечал?  
Тот задумывается всерьёз, затем пожимает плечами.  
— У него инстинкт самосохранения перекошен, Боунс. Есть вещи, которых он не боится, будто и вправду отбитый, но он знает, когда не нарываться.  
— Ничерта он не знает! — рявкает МакКой. — Я вчера ему орионских феромонов вколол и трахнул, пока его вело. А наутро он мне улыбнулся и говорит, мол, «до вечера». Он чёртов псих. Или маньяк с гиперсексуальностью. Или всё сразу.  
— Не замечал, — Кирк хлопает Леонарда по плечу. — Он за всю миссию дал себя нагнуть только Сулу, и, может быть, О'Райли. Не так уж и много для парня, которому недавно стукнуло восемнадцать.  
«Сверстник Джоанны», словно напоминает этой фразой Джеймс. МакКой отмахивается от этого и от закипающей ревности, и мотает головой.  
— Я не могу понять его. Не могу понять, что с ним делать, Джеймс.  
— Трахаться, — советует тот. — Он полезный союзник. И у него пунктик на тебя, он запал на тебя ещё в Академии.  
Леонарду чертовски приятно это слышать, но он тут же одёргивает себя. Не время поддаваться иллюзиям.  
— Бред. Он тогда был мелким пацаном, и даже если у него была влюблённость, она пропала после твоего разговора. Как это было, Джеймс? Ты просто дал ему пару намёков — и он тут же принялся делать вид, будто меня не существует. Как он может притворяться сильным, когда он просто... — Дыхание сбивается, но МакКой продолжает: — Просто лживый трусливый сучёныш.  
— Боунс, — у самого порога Джеймс останавливается и кладёт ладонь Леонарду на плечо. — Я нисколько не жалею парня, но он упустил кучу возможностей просто чтобы быть здесь. И сражался за тебя вместе со мной. Да, это уже не то же самое, что придвинуть кровать к двери в комнате. Его битвы не так заметны, и знаешь, чего ещё не заметил даже я?  
— Ну? — ворчит Боунс, чувствуя себя неловко. На него опять опрокидывают информацию, которая должна заставить его переосмыслить всё, пересобрать паззл с новыми частями.  
— Когда я ему пояснил, почему он должен отвалить, он не боялся за себя. — Тон у Джеймса необычайно мягкий. — Он боялся за тебя. Потому и...  
— Ложь! — выпаливает Леонард. — Это ж каким надо быть идиотом...  
Кирк щурится зло: он ненавидит, когда его перебивают, но сейчас — ситуация особая.  
— Мальчишке едва исполнилось семнадцать, и он решил сделать всё правильно.  
— Идиот как есть.  
— Да ты не лучше. Трахнул бы его ещё тогда и поговорил. Он тебя обожает как минимум потому, что тебе не насрать на его богатый внутренний мир.  
— Мне плевать на...  
— Не плевать, — мстительно перебивает его Джеймс. — Ты хочешь его целиком. Со всеми его мыслями, загадками, прошлым и тайнами. Хочешь не просто трахнуть, слушая, как он стонет и умоляет быть пожёстче, а ещё и знать, что он полностью твой. Чтобы он рассказал тебе все свои секреты, все свои мысли, чтобы ты мог доверить ему свою спину.  
Леонард молчит, глядя на Кирка, затем спрашивает сухо:  
— Ты обо мне с Чеховым или о себе со своим гоблином?  
— Мы с тобой похожи, потому и понимаем друг друга, Боунс.  
— Не нужен он мне. Я просто хочу...  
«Уничтожить его за то, что он так просто сдался».  
«Сбежал».

Леонард сам сбегает — от разговора, потому что не хочет переворачивать сейчас собственные мысли вверх дном, не хочет даже допускать возможности, что они с Чеховым могут быть вместе. Ничем толковым это не кончится, а ещё одного «развода» Боунс не переживёт.  
«Я его сразу пнул. Чтобы не было... Снова».  
Леонард «пинал» несколько раз, но Чехов не проваливал.  
Может, это и есть его «верность», его влюблённость или о чём там ещё толковал Кирк? МакКой не был уверен, что продолжал бы любить того, кто вшил ему в шею прибор для пыток. Это больше похоже на одержимость, чем на любовь, а иметь дело с одержимыми — себе дороже.  
Но вечером Павел стучится в его каюту, и МакКой пропускает его к себе.  
Едва Чехов переступает порог, Леонард замечает знакомые признаки и вздыхает:  
— Раздевайся.  
Павел слушается, так же беспрекословно ложится на операционный стол и даёт вколоть себе обезболивающее. Идеальный пациент. Леонард смотрит на порезы на плечах и предплечьях, и Чехов, поймав его взгляд, признаётся:  
— С Хикару поругался. Он... тот ещё собственник.  
— Я тоже, — выдыхает МакКой раньше, чем успевает притормозить. Чёрт. Беседы с Джеймсом на него вредно влияют.  
— Я знаю. Я тоже не хочу тобой делиться ни с кем, но мне тогда пришлось. Кэптэйн был прав, я был недостаточно хорош. Правда. Но сейчас всё в порядке, никто не посмеет вышвырнуть меня с «Энтерпрайз», и...  
— Заткнись! — рявкает на него Леонард. — Не говори под руку, у тебя плечевой сустав раздроблен, придурок! Тебе общий наркоз дать, чтобы заткнулся?  
Павел замолкает, хоть и отключается лишь в самом конце: МакКой всё-таки всаживает ему дозу препарата для общего наркоза.  
Это даёт время подумать.

Леонард устраивает Чехова на своей кровати и смотрит на него, пытаясь не бежать в кои-то веки от собственных мыслей.  
Да, он хочет Павла. Пашу. Не того щуплого подростка — нет, детьми Леонард не интересовался никогда. Того мальчишку было как-то жаль, и в то же время было интересно.  
А вот после перерыва, встретив заново, МакКой понял: он хочет этого парня. Именно так, как описал Джеймс, который, сука, прав всегда, когда дело касается отношений.  
Да, он ненавидит Пашу. За то, что тот оставил его. За то, что так легко, по чужой команде, исчез из его жизни раньше, чем раскрылся достаточно. За то, что заставил снова почувствовать себя брошенным.

— У меня была жена, — говорит Леонард, пока только что проснувшийся Павел торопливо пьёт поданную воду. — И дочь. А потом я убил жену за то, что она пыталась спрятать дочь от меня.  
— Почему она это сделала? — спрашивает Паша.  
— Говорила, что мои наклонности слишком ей неприятны и рано или поздно вредно повлияют на ребёнка.  
Паша ставит пустой стакан на кровать рядом с собой, наклоняется, тянется к Леонарду и обнимает его. Шепчет на ухо:  
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, когда работаешь. У тебя такие красивые руки: аккуратные, точные, сильные… — Павел почти выстанывает каждое слово. — Безжалостные.  
МакКой хватает Павла за раненое плечо, сжимает пальцы и едва не рычит:  
— Хватит набиваться мне в любовники!  
— Хватит отталкивать меня! — шипит Чехов в ответ. — Неужели не ясно, что я не уйду?!  
— Как я могу верить тебе?  
— А я? Ты пытал меня, травил наркотиком — думал, я откажусь от тебя и можно будет ходить довольным, мол, я так и думал? Хрен тебе! Но это не значит, что я бесконечно готов ждать, пока ты перестанешь бояться прошлого. Ты думал, я боюсь отношений, но, похоже, это ты их боишься!  
— Боюсь? — зло усмехается Леонард. — Да мне плевать на тебя.  
Паша смотрит на него угрюмо, и как-то странно, что он не улыбается. Раньше — улыбался.  
— Хорошо. — Голос у Чехова ласковый, но не сулит ничего хорошего, и Леонард невольно сглатывает. — Вот мы и разобрались, Лёня. Я тебя люблю, но тебе не нравлюсь. Давай на этом и закончим.  
Он поднимается было с кровати, но МакКой опрокидывает его обратно.  
— Я могу двигаться и ходить, — спокойно замечает Павел. — Ты хорошо меня залатал. А теперь отпусти.  
И есть в его тоне что-то такое, отчего по спине пробегает холодок, и Леонард слушается. Смотрит, как Чехов одевается, как уходит, даже не попрощавшись — без улыбки, без обещания вернуться завтра. Холодный и вежливый, словно чужой.

На утреннем совещании Павел не игнорирует Леонарда, не смеётся, он держится вежливо и отстранённо. МакКой перехватывает самодовольный взгляд Сулу и сжимает кулаки так, что ногти вонзаются в кожу. Джеймс делает вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, хотя прекрасно замечает изменения в происходящем.

В медотсеке Леонард работает до самого вечера, но даже препарирование клингона наживую не даёт желанного облегчения. Леонард перебирает препараты в надежде найти что-то, с чем можно поразвлечься или хотя бы упасть в исследования с головой, забывшись, и находит снятую когда-то полоску кожи с татуировкой звёздной карты и едва различимыми шрамами под ней.  
Он вытравливает краску, изучая сложившиеся в вязь чужой письменности светлые линии. Глубокие, неровные, многослойные, местами напоминающие знакомые буквы, преимущественно гласные.  
Незнакомая буква. «Е». «О». Незнакомая. «А». Ещё одна незнакомая вытянутая вниз буква, а за ней — похожая, только все линии закруглены.  
Похоже на его имя.  
Не может такого быть, убеждает себя Леонард. С чего мальчишке вырезать на своей коже его имя, да ещё и много раз? Никаких ран или татуировки не было, когда Паша, свеженазначенным энсином, пришёл к МакКою зализывать раны.  
Выходит, после этого он не так уж и пропал?  
Может, он и не хотел пропадать.

Вечером без Чехова мучительно одиноко, и Леонард ненавидит Павла и себя, вновь и вновь, хочет его рядом с собой и злится от того, как сам же оказывается зависим.

На следующий день Леонарду приходится пойти на мостик.  
— Может, обойдёшься? — бормочет он Джеймсу через коммуникатор, но тот хмыкает на это и отключается.  
Когда МакКой выходит из турболифта, подходит к креслу капитана и видит знакомый кудрявый затылок, его чуть ли не трясёт. А когда взгляд опускается ниже, Леонард едва удерживает самообладание.  
Шрам, который он оставил Павлу, скрыт за татуировкой: шею навигатора обвивают линии краски, складывающиеся в витки колючей проволоки. Вокруг металла импланта они обрастают мелкими бутонами цветов, и, хоть татуировка не слишком сложная, выглядит красиво.  
Леонарда разрывает на части от того, что Чехов сделал с его меткой, хоть он и не может не признать, что решение изящное: шрам не угадывается абсолютно, если не знать, то и не подумаешь.  
— Боунс, — окликает его капитан. — Так что думаешь насчёт трансплантации?  
МакКой возвращает себя в реальность неимоверным волевым усилием.  
— Я не уверен, что их раса совместима с имеющимися образцами, Джеймс. Но у меня полно запасных деталей от клингонов, так что если они открыты экспериментам…  
— Они открыты, — хмыкает Кирк. — Их посол сказал, что рабов у них полным-полно, здоровых и крепких.  
Леонард ухмыляется, предвкушая море работы, в которой можно будет забыться.  
Кажется, что колючая проволока затягивается не вокруг горла энсина, а вокруг его собственного.

Было бы, может, легче решиться что-то сделать, если бы Чехов открыто провоцировал его: обжимался на глазах у всех, отпускал пошлые намёки или что-то вроде этого. Но нет. Он вёл себя сдержанно, прилично, позволяя себе лишь дружеское общение с Сулу. Если они и трахались, то не афишировали это — довольное сытое выражение на лице Сулу не считалось, наверное.  
Кажется, Чехов был тогда серьёзен.  
Кажется, Леонард его упустил.

— Попробуй, Боунс, — говорит ему Кирк.  
— Я уже пробовал эту бутылку. — Леонард закатывает глаза, стоя на пороге своей каюты. — Но не откажусь, проходи.  
Джеймс пользуется приглашением мгновенно, оглядываясь и замечая:  
— А ты себя запустил. Настолько хреново, что тебя бросили?  
— Никто меня не бросал!  
— Да ладно, я не слепой, Чехов больше не таскается за тобой, словно бездомный щенок.  
— Котёнок.  
— Что?  
— Ничего.  
Джеймс привычно расставляет стаканы, пододвигаясь к столу, и Леонард садится напротив, сразу щедро плеснув себе бренди.  
— Я не желаю говорить о Чехове, — предупреждает МакКой.  
— Ты хочешь говорить с ним, — соглашается Джеймс. — И трахать его. Неужели настолько проблематично признаться в этом хотя бы себе?  
Леонард поднимает на Кирка злой взгляд. Его механический глаз отсвечивает красным, рука дёргается к скальпелю на поясе, но Джеймс уже выставил перед собой кинжал.  
— Давай, Боунс. Скажи это.  
— Ни за что. Это бред.  
— Тогда Чехов никогда не будет твоим, Боунс, — говорит Кирк чётко, словно объявляет условия капитуляции противнику. — У него тоже есть гордость.  
— Мне нет до этого дела, — бросает Леонард. — И хватит уже про этого выродка.  
Джеймс кивает, убирает кинжал и заводит разговор о полученных в обмен на клингонские органы карты и дилитиевые шахты, про то, что присланная вместо получившего ожоги инженера новенькая блондиночка просто чудо, да ещё и спец по вооружению, и….  
Леонард его не слушает, думая лишь о том, что он потерял.  
Этим вечером он хотя бы не остаётся в одиночестве.

Следующий вечер он проводит за какой-то настольной игрой, похожей на смесь шашек и покера, Спок и Кирк, сидящие за одним столом с Леонардом, раздражают, но без них было бы хуже. Джеймс отчаянно мухлюет, Спок ловит его за руку и всячески касается. Леонард знает, что мешает им, и, скорее всего, вулканца неимоверно этим злит, поэтому МакКой из вредности тянет игру допоздна.

В лазарет попадает О’Райли со сломанными после драки рёбрами.  
Из лазарета он не выходит — разве что пара его частей.

Когда МакКой привычно собирается зайти к Джеймсу, то слышит, как тот кричит на кого-то по громкой связи так, что слышно уже у порога капитанской каюты. Разобрать слова невозможно, но Леонард не помнит, когда он слышал столько ярости в голосе Кирка.  
— Заходи, — бросает ему Джеймс, всё ещё кипящий от злости. — Что-то срочное?  
— Нет, но теперь мне интересно, кто довёл тебя до такого состояния.  
Капитан смотрит на его насмешливо-напряжённое выражение лица, усмехается криво в ответ и подходит к ящику над столом.  
— Выпьем, пока я не прирезал кого-нибудь.

В каюте у Кирка беспорядок, и на миг Боунса накрывают воспоминания времён Академии. Ему ещё тогда казалось, что Джеймс нарочно держит свои вещи в хаосе, понятном ему одному — кто бы ни захотел копаться в его вещах, вряд ли нашёл бы что-то полезное. Кровать не застелена, на столе уже стоит полупустой стакан, и Леонард понимает: дело и вправду дрянь.  
— Адмирал Комак, — шипит злобно Джеймс, наливая стакан для Боунса. — Считает, что мой экипаж слишком хорош для тех простых миссий, что мы выполняем. Что некоторым неплохо бы присоединиться к его флоту, как часть его блядского экипажа.  
Леонард не говорит ни слова, но в его взгляде отражаются те эмоции, которые ищет Кирк. Негодование. Злость. Беспомощность.  
— Так дай перевод тем, кто хочет, — через некоторое время произносит МакКой вслух, и Кирк ожидаемо вспыхивает негодованием.  
— Комак пытается забрать лучших! И тех, кто вовсе не желает к нему возвращаться, Боунс! — Джеймс вскакивает и принимается мерять шагами каюту, размахивая руками. — Он пытается забрать у меня Ухуру, Спока и Чехова, а знаешь, что объединяет этих троих?  
Леонард прикидывает в уме, что может быть общего у столь непохожих персон, затем отвечает:  
— Этнические особенности.  
— Именно, — кивает Кирк, подуспокаиваясь. — Сучка Ухура прикидывается правильной девочкой и думает, что десять доносов в неделю ей помогут, но она ошибается. Спок ведёт себя идеально, но он сам по себе наполовину вулканец, а этого уже достаточно. Чехов… Ты знал, что изначально Чехов был под протекцией Комака?  
Боунс наливает себе ещё и мотает головой. Адмирал. Понятно, почему Павел так нервничал. И он отказался от такого покровителя и попросился на «Энтерпрайз» ради… ради Леонарда?  
Бред.  
Полнейший бред.  
МакКой попытался представить, смог бы он ради кого-нибудь ещё выбросить свой единственный шанс на выживание. Он уже отклонял выгодные предложения ради Джима, и, может, Чехова, но это не ухудшало его собственное положение.  
А Павел, оказывается, отказался от подготовленного адмиралом Комаком будущего ради призрачного шанса с МакКоем.  
Ненавидеть Чехова становится сложно.  
— Что будешь делать с ними? — спрашивает Боунс.  
— Спока я не отдам, — сразу выпаливает Кирк. — Ухура тоже из своих, хоть и сука. Чехов — гениальный ублюдок, и он тебе нравится.  
— Он меня бросил, — усмехается МакКой. — Вот видишь, я это сказал. Думаю, он будет рад переводу.  
— Думаешь, он будет рад повторной проверке на лояльность? — парирует Джеймс. — Не забывай, что их вызывают не просто так. Отмазка командования — дерьмо полное, их там запытают этими проверками, сломают начисто. Ты же знаешь, что только на «Энтерпрайзе» они могут быть кем угодно, лишь бы работали. А там их быстро переучат.  
Леонард вспоминает шрамы на спине у Паши и невольно сжимает кулаки. И тошно от мысли, что сейчас ненависть направленна на тех, чьё дело он невольно продолжил, пытая Чехова не из-за каких-то идеалистических соображений, а просто потому, что не разобрался. Не задал нужного вопроса.  
Не поверил.  
— У тебя есть идеи?  
— Думаю над этим, но, — Джеймс выдохнул, оборвав себя на полуслове и зло прошипел: — Как же бесит.  
— Давай выпьем, — предлагает Боунс.  
У него на душе достаточно мерзко, чтобы понять, насколько Кирку плохо. Если ему самому с Чеховым ничего уже не светит, то у Джеймса отбирают его — его и только его — Спока. Кирк может кому угодно заливать, что с вулканцем просто секс улётный, но Леонард не слепой и понимает, что они с Джеймсом по-настоящему близки.  
А Ухура для Спока как старшая сестра с его первого дня в лингвистической школе.  
— У меня есть один вариант, Боунс, но тогда мы ещё долго не выберемся из самой задницы Империи, и, возможно, повышения нам с тобой не видать никогда.  
Леонард смеётся.  
— А похоже, будто меня интересует повышение?

Когда на следующий день Кирк зовёт его на мостик, то Боунс, едва выйдя из турболифта, сразу замечает, что Спок держится неестественно ровно, серьёзнее обычного. Очевидно, что бы там Джеймс ни решил, он обсудил это со своим вулканцем. Леонард невольно бросает взгляд на место навигатора: там сидит Чехов, беззаботно щебечет о чём-то с Сулу, и эта чёртова татуировка на его шее теперь напоминает о нависшей угрозе. О которой Паша ещё даже не подозревает.  
— Всему экипажу. — Джеймс включает громкую связь. — Говорит капитан Кирк. Нам с вами удалось заполучить уникальные карты клингонского сектора. Прежде, чем клингоны сумеют наладить оборону, нам необходимо достичь сердца их жалкого союза и истребить правящую верхушку. Отныне и до отдельно объявленного приказа весь «Энтерпрайз» переходит в состояние повышенной готовности. Конец связи.  
Затем Кирк переключает тумблер на инженерный и насмешливо окликает главного инженера:  
— Скотти? Займись усилением щитов и перенастройкой их против клингонского оружия, которое мы нашли на станции. Да, Спок поможет тебе.  
Он отключил связь и поднял голову.  
— Чехов, прокладывайте курс. Сулу, готовьте двигатели. Мы начинаем варп прыжок по готовности, как только…  
В этот момент Леонард осознаёт смысл плана Джеймса. Теперь все трое вызванных просто необходимы на «Энтерпрайзе»: знаток клингонского Ухура, офицер по науке Спок и разобравшийся в клингонских картах Чехов.  
Ловко, Джеймс.  
МакКой разворачивается и уходит прочь, в медотсек. Ему предстоит много работы, и он сейчас меньше всего хочет, чтобы работе мешали эмоции.

Джеймс, сияя, показывает письмо от адмирала Комака, полное сухих выражений, скромных поощрений и тщательно замаскированного негодования, смеётся и зовёт вечером выпить. Леонард отказывается просто потому, что не хочет портить Кирку вечер со Споком и не хочет травить себе душу.  
Он знает: Джеймс будет счастливым донельзя, Спок будет хотеть отблагодарить капитана, а у самого Леонарда в сердце то ли чёрная дыра, то ли сбоящий двигатель. Их миссия в клингонском секторе не продлится долго, но Джеймс доверительно рассказывает, что в инженерном работает некая Кэрол, дочь адмирала Маркуса, которая занимается вооружением и будет только рада намекнуть папочке, что на «Энтерпрайзе» очень хорошо, а особенно хорошо с нынешним составом.  
В дальних миссиях так неудобно, когда экипаж пытается прирезать друг друга, а тут уже все свои, знакомые сволочи.  
Леонард рад этому, но Сулу он бы с удовольствием выкинул за борт, а Чехова…  
С ним всё слишком сложно, и Леонард старается просто не думать.  
Просто существовать.

Так проходит пара недель. МакКой всё ещё чувствует себя преотвратно, поэтому заваливает себя работой, благо, клингонскими трупами можно заполнить все холодильные камеры медотсека, и в кои-то веки у Леонарда есть возможность выбирать тела получше. Может, потом, когда одержимость Чеховым пройдёт, он будет парню даже благодарен за бешеный рабочий темп, но пока что…  
Это даже не ненависть. Леонард уже не ненавидит, он просто не хочет ничего. Ни видеть, ни чувствовать, ни помнить.  
Он не ожидает, выходя в коридор возле медотсека, обнаружить прислонившегося к стене Чехова и склонившегося возле него на одном колене Сулу, словно чёртового средневекового рыцаря. У Павла на бедре глубокий порез, он шипит тихо и запрокидывает голову, пока Сулу обрабатывает края раны и готовит повязку, явно взятую без спроса из лазарета.  
Леонард мгновенно оказывается рядом.  
— Если не хочешь его убить, отвали! — рычит он на Сулу. Придавливает кожу в нужном месте, приостанавливая кровотечение, из заготовленной повязки быстро сворачивает жгут и накладывает выше раны.  
Дальше Леонард действует почти автоматически, натренированный годами медслужбы: перетаскивает Чехова в операционную, фиксируя уже нормальным жгутом, сращивая порванные сосуды, восстанавливая разорванные ткани практически по слоям.  
Сулу ждёт рядом, наблюдая. В его глазах больше интерес, чем беспокойство, и Леонарду почти муторно от того, что кто-то может так смотреть на раненого Чехова.  
В какой-то момент прошивает осознанием: раньше этим кем-то был он сам.

Павел потерял сознание ещё где-то в самом начале, едва оказавшись на руках у МакКоя, и сейчас спит. За его состоянием следят чуткие медицинские приборы, и Леонард разворачивается к Сулу.  
— Какого дьявола вы делали снаружи?  
— Паша не захотел заходить. — Сулу слегка усмехается, шрам на его лице вновь искривляется, чуть бледнея возле губ. — Да и вы, доктор, себя достаточно зарекомендовали.  
Леонарду хочется схватиться за скальпель и оставить на нахальной морде рулевого ещё несколько шрамов, много, так много, пока лицевые мышцы не начнут отслаиваться. Погрузить в солевой раствор заживо.  
Сулу легко ловит его полный ненависти взгляд и будто бы торжествует.  
— Спасибо за подарок, доктор, — насмешливо говорит он. — Мне даже не пришлось ничего делать.  
— Прочь отсюда, — выдыхает Леонард.  
Он смотрит на бледное лицо Чехова, немного подправляет состав капельницы, делая поправку на лёгкую анемию, о которой прочитал ещё давным-давно, изучая забавного мальчишку. Чуть поправляет катетер. Хочется сделать ещё что-нибудь, чтобы убедиться, что всё будет идеально, как надо, что в этот раз Павел не сбежит.  
Но всё сделано, и Леонард обещает себе, что посидит ещё пару минут, проверив, что процесс восстановления идёт верно, и сразу же уйдёт, ведь его смена уже давно закончилась. Но вместо этого сидит с Павлом до поздней ночи, засыпая у его койки. Сестра Чэпел блокирует двери в кабинет, чтобы никто не застал доктора врасплох, понимающе переглядывается с Джеймсом, заглянувшим в лазарет.  
— Надеюсь, этого навигатора мы получим обратно целым, — подмигивает сестре Кирк.  
— Как решит доктор, — отвечает Чэпел.  
О её преданности знают все, и, может быть, только поэтому капитан закрывает глаза на то, что о беременности некоторых йоменов никто никуда не докладывает, а округлость живота вскоре исчезает. Империи нужны лучшие гены, лучшие наследники для воспитания в них верных идеалов, но у Джеймса своё мнение на этот счёт.  
Он считает, что ему носители этих самых генов, являющиеся частью его экипажа, намного нужнее, особенно если они сами не хотят покидать борт его корабля.  
Здесь, на крайних рубежах изведанных миров, некому наводить порядок, поэтому «Энтерпрайз» и есть порядок.  
И на нём теперь свои законы.

Леонард просыпается от того, что кто-то поглаживает его по голове, перебирая пряди. Вскидывается, мгновенно перехватывая чужое запястье, и лишь потом вспоминает, где он и кто перед ним.  
Павел бледный, немного сонный, его распущенные волосы растрёпаны и пушатся на концах прядей.  
— Ты мог бы и не помогать мне, — говорит он тихо.  
Внутри Леонарда словно щёлкает переключатель.  
Чехов всерьёз думал, что МакКой ему не поможет, и был готов скорее сдохнуть, чем прийти к нему за помощью. Раньше это вызвало бы гнев, но узор проволоки из чёрных линий на шее Павла говорит яснее слов.  
О жертвах, которые никогда не были замечены или оценены.  
О любви, за которую Паша не получил взамен ничего хорошего.  
— Шрам, из-за которого я лишился глаза, — произносит Леонард, глядя Чехову в глаза. — Его нанесла не жена, а дочь. Оказывается, Джоанне больше нравилось жить с мамочкой.  
Паша моргает удивлённо, приоткрыв рот, пытаясь одновременно осмыслить то, что сказал ему Леонард, и то, что означает сказанное. Его губы дёргаются беззвучно, ресницы дрожат, да и сам Павел дрожит, и Леонард тут же поднимается, намереваясь найти одеяло.  
— Холодно? Я сейчас…  
Чехов хватает его за руку, притягивает к себе и утыкается в плечо, продолжая дрожать.  
— Второй котёнок, которого я отогнал, — говорит он сквозь всхлипы, и до Леонарда только сейчас доходит, что Павла трясёт от рыданий. — Он отбежал недалеко, и… Я приманил его едой. Потом он начал доверять мне, я его на руки брал. И… Когда куратор узнал о нём, предложил взять домой.  
— Удивительно добрый, — не удерживается МакКой, потому что и вправду — поразительная доброта.  
— Он сказал: проваливаю один тест — котёнок лишается хвоста, ещё один — головы.  
— Ожидаемо. И как?  
Леонард ловит себя на том, что гладит мальчишку по волосам, словно того же котёнка.  
— Сейчас живёт у меня в каюте, — чуть истерично, сквозь слёзы смеётся Павел. — Хвостище пушистый — ты бы видел. Здоровый такой стал.  
— Покажешь, — решает МакКой.  
А он даже и не знал. Вообще ничего не знал о Паше, хотя мнил, что знает всё.  
— Ты зачем на Джеймса напал? — спрашивает он невпопад.  
Чехов не сразу понимает вопрос, а затем отстраняется, виноватый.  
— Хикару сказал, что… Слушай, я не горжусь этим. Казалось, если помогу Хикару занять место капитана, он поможет мне с протекцией, и я смогу быть с тобой без проблем.  
— Убив моего лучшего друга?  
Павел опускает взгляд.  
— Потому и попался. Ты ведь знаешь кэптэйна — если бы он думал, что я всерьёз хочу убить его, то я бы не выжил.  
Леонард запоминает, что при случае надо бы поблагодарить Джеймса, что не прихлопнул бестолкового пацана. Впрочем, капитана можно понять: Чехов может быть весьма полезным, если подчиняется.  
Леонард разделывал тех, с кем расправлялся Павел, и мог оценить мальчишку.  
Хорош.  
Очень хорош.  
Так, что хотелось увидеть вживую, как он сражается: гибкий, ловкий, поджарый.  
— А что у тебя с Сулу? — спрашивает МакКой, заранее готовясь ненавидеть.  
— А что с ним? — удивляется Паша, и на миг у Леонарда едва не сводит зубы от желания врезать. Ему кажется, что Чехов снова врёт, снова прикидывается невинным, но вновь падать в ярость и отрицание настолько не хочется, настолько опротивело это всё, что МакКой сознательно сопротивляется.  
— Ты с ним спал?  
— Да, — признаётся Паша. — Но… Просто секс. Он знал, что я хочу быть с тобой, и что не могу ни о ком думать так же.  
— Он тебя ранил и не раз.  
«Ты говорил — он собственник». Леонард едва не бросается этими словами, как обвинением, но выжидает. Паша расскажет сам. Нельзя торопить и нельзя делать выводы за него. Можно только спрашивать и ждать ответа.  
И не пытать, чёрт возьми. Никогда больше не сметь этого делать.  
— Мы всё время дерёмся, — отмахивается Чехов беззаботно. — Ну, просто… Вот вы с кэптэйном близки, вы никогда не дрались из-за какой-нибудь ерунды вроде без спросу взятого полотенца?  
Леонард теряется, забывая, кажется, как вообще произносить слова.  
«Дерёмся».  
Чёрт возьми, «дерёмся»?  
Конечно, о буйном нраве молодых энсинов МакКой знал, раны от таких «дружеских» потасовок залечивал, но ему как-то и в голову не приходило, что для Сулу сражаться с Чеховым — что-то сродни бытовому, незначительному событию. Это объясняло безразличный взгляд, объясняло множество залеченных кем-то другим ран.  
— Нет, мы с Джеймсом не дерёмся и никогда не дрались, — наконец выдавливает из себя Леонард.  
— Почему? — изумляется Паша.  
— Потому что кто бы ни победил, залечивать и себя, и этого придурка пришлось бы мне, — хмыкает Боунс. — Невыгодное дело.  
Чехов издаёт короткий смешок, тихий, но чистый, и у Леонарда вновь внутри что-то дёргается, болезненно и приятно, тянется на его голос.  
Но сказать нечего, и вскоре между ними повисает тишина.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — настойчиво повторяет Паша. — Очень.  
Счётчик встреч — попыток узнать друг друга, сблизиться — начинает вновь работать. Сердце Леонарда — начинает биться вновь.  
МакКой наклоняется к Чехову, целует в щеку и спрашивает невпопад:  
— Больше апельсинов?  
— Больше, — смеётся Паша, вновь утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
На его шее имплант, и внезапно МакКой чувствует отвращение к собственной работе. Он проводит пальцами по шее Паши, обводя линии татуировок, под которыми указывается оставленный им шрам. Чуть нажимает на согретый человеческим телом металл импланта.  
Чехов замирает, почти не дышит. Леонард целует его в плечо и бормочет:  
— Я вытащу его.  
Боунс знает, что это не вернёт доверия, но, может, ему стоит попытаться. По крайней мере, пока Паша готов дать ему шанс.


End file.
